


Someday or Sooner

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-S6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: A year in the life of Jeff and Annie, or a look into their relationship following Annie's return from D.C.





	1. Late August

He woke up after having that dream again. The one where he was the one sailing around the world with LeVar Burton instead of Troy. Every dream ended with Jeff returning back to Greendale to find everything changed. Abed was still in LA, only Troy went with him. Britta was married to Starburns (he really needed to apologize to Dream Britta for that one), Pierce was still dead, but Shirley was back. The only problem was that Annie is never there when he returns. He spends the rest of his dream trying to find her, but wakes up before he ever gets anywhere.

Jeff’s had that dream too many times to count over the past summer, and the worst part was that he knew he was having them because Annie wasn’t meant to stay in Greendale. She was supposed to leave so she could find herself. He didn’t need a psychologist to figure out that his repetitive dreaming was Jeff telling himself he was feeling guilty and anxious about his and Annie’s future. Because yes, they were together. It was made official during the week after that night in the study room. Every day (and night) leading up to Annie’s internship was spent figuring out what they meant to each other.

After a few more honest moments and words (and kissing, lots and lots of kissing), Jeff and Annie decided that their relationship didn’t have to be put on hold until she got back. Sure, it would be extremely difficult and they would miss each other like crazy, but it would be worth it in the end. And if they were being honest, they had already been missing each other for a while. Ever since they all returned to Greendale, it hadn’t been the same.

But just because they were trying this whole relationship thing out didn’t mean that Jeff wasn’t worried he was holding her back. They had no idea what Annie’s future would be when she returned from her internship but she had a few more credits to complete, so she would be in Greendale for at least another year. They owed it to each other and themselves to finally be together.

“Annie, I can’t help but think that if you come back here, you will be missing out on your whole future. I can’t do that to you. I’m not worth it.” He remembered telling her those exact words on his couch days before she left.

“Jeff! Do you hear yourself right now? I want to be with you, why can’t you understand that?”

“Because! The variables! You said it yourself. There are too many. How can we do this if you have so much of your life in front of you.”

“Screw the variables, Jeff! I said that because we were interrupted and everyone was in the room. I know you want to be with me and I’m tired to waiting. Aren’t you tired?”

“Of course, I am! Dammit, Annie, I love you! Do you know how hard it’s been hiding that? Every day I see you and I can’t do anything about it. I’m too old, you’re a student, I have nothing to offer, you have your life ahead of you. The list goes on.”

“Well you’re gonna have to do something about it because I love you too!”

He had to admit, after that night, things felt easier. It was known that they loved each other and it was one step closer to finally being fine. It was also after that night that they slept together (in all connotations of the word). “You know this will make it harder to be away from each other now,” he told her as she pulled off his shirt. She wordlessly found a way to convince him that it would be worth it.

Jeff sat in bed and reflected on the fact that he was indeed correct. Having sex with Annie for four days straight made it unbearable to keep his hands off her all summer. But he smirked when he thought back on all the ways they made up for it. Just because they were over 1000 miles apart didn’t mean they couldn’t get creative with their phone calls and skype sessions…

But he was brought back to the present when his reminder popped up on his phone screen: **PICK ANNIE UP FROM AIRPORT @ 4:00**

His heart pounded at the thought of seeing her, of touching her, of being with her finally. He was undoubtedly excited, but it also meant that he would be in an honest to god relationship for the first time in years. But he didn’t have time to worry about it in the moment because he had to get ready.

\-----

He got there two hours early because he was anxious. He couldn’t sit around at home and wait for the hours to roll bye. He went to the gym, cleaned his apartment, and still had spare time before her flight landed. But now the hour was finally approaching and he brought himself to the waiting area. He was surrounded by other people waiting for friends and family, many of them had gifts and presents. A few of them had welcome home signs, and he was ashamed to admit that he was one of them. Earlier in the week he was scrolling through Facebook and saw that the Dean shared some corny, tear-jerking video of people returning home after being away. Of course, Jeff rolled his eyes (and struggled to not shed a tear at the part when a mother reunited with her son after her tour in Afghanistan) but he knew Annie loved that type of stuff. So two days ago he went to her apartment and used her stash of puffy paint to make a sign. Britta gave him absolute hell for it, but boyfriends did embarrassing things for their girlfriends right?

Which was why he found himself standing in front of the departure terminal with a small poster board with “Annie” written in purple block letters across the front. He added a few smiley faces and hearts for good measure (god, he was so lame).

But when he saw the passengers make their way, he didn’t care if he looked like a protagonist in some overrated romantic comedy. He held up his damn sign and waited for Annie to come into view with her polka-dot luggage and her warm smile. And sure enough, when she appeared wearing the t-shirt he gave her before she left in June, and rolling her suitcase like she held the world on his shoulders, Jeff’s entire world seemed to stop. He held his breath as she looked around for his face, and it was only when her eyes landed on him and she gave him the biggest smile that he was able to let air back into his lungs.

She saw his home-made sign and seemed to have melted, holding a hand over her chest and smiling adoringly as she approached. He gave her a crooked smile that seemed to grow as she stepped closer. When she stopped in front of him, it took everything in his power not to topple over her into a bone crushing embrace.

“Welcome home,” he said, still smiling.

“Jeff Winger,” she shook her head. “You must have really missed me,” she nodded towards the sign which he was still holding in front of him.

“You have no idea,” he inched closer.

“You’re such a dork, but you’re my dork and I love you.” She beamed at him.

Jeff chuckled and tossed the sign aside and pulled her into his arms. He held her and breathed in her scent, finding it hard to believe that she was away for ten weeks but now finally in his arms. “I love you. I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I am too. I missed you so much,” she squeezed his middle.

They pulled apart after a full minute of holding each other and Jeff tugged the hem of her t-shirt and smirked at her, “This is a nice shirt you’ve got here. Where did y--”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

He did.

It was tender and sweet but as he opened his mouth over hers, he attempted to make up for all of the hours and days and weeks they were spent away from each other. But luckily, they had more time (so much time) for that later, so he pulled away and kissed her cheek before reaching behind her for her suitcase.

She was left breathless but it didn’t stop him from holding out his arm for her to take. “Shall we?” He asked after picking up the forgotten sign.

She smiled and took his arm, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. “I think I’m going to hang that up in my room.” She giggled into his jacket.

“Ugh, so sentimental,” he teased as they walked towards the exit.

“Said the man who made me a welcome home sign.”

He couldn’t argue with her so all he could do was wrap his arm around her and pull her closer as they walked to his car.

\-----

“Yeah, hi. We’ll have one large cheese with green peppers and mushrooms…and do you have flatbread crust? You don’t? Okay well then just the large pizza and a Caesar salad. For delivery. Thanks.” Jeff ended his call to the pizza place around the corner while Annie and Britta were chatting and catching up on the futon in Apartment 303.

“Seriously, Jeff? You’re getting a salad?” Britta rolled her eyes while clutching a pillow in her lap.

“Some of us work hard to keep up their physique, Britta,” he snarked back.

“But it’s my welcome home party, Jeff! You can’t indulge just this once?” Annie batted her eyelashes at him as he twirled one of the recliners towards the two women.

“I’d hardly call this a party, Annie. It’s just the three of us, pizza, some sad looking balloons, and Britta’s welcome home banner.” A brief moment of panic flooded his features before he added, “But we can throw you one! If you want. We can--”

“No! Jeff, I already told you, I don’t want a party. This is perfect. I’m here with two of my favorite people and that’s all I need.”

Jeff visibly relaxed and then blushed when Annie added, “Although I think you two owe me some new puffy paint,” when she looked up at Britta’s handy work.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure Jeff will drive to the craft store first thing in the morning, but—”

“Hey!”

“—that doesn’t matter because I have this!” Britta pulled out a bottle of champagne from beside the futon.

“Aww, yay!” Annie clapped happily. “Britta, will you do the honors?”

“Already on it,” she hopped up and headed to the kitchen for three champagne glasses.

While Britta was away, Annie got up to quickly kiss Jeff on the cheek before she took her seat on the couch. “Thank you for tonight. And for making sure Britta didn’t turn this place into an animal sanctuary while I was gone.”

Jeff smirked. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t too hard. She can barely afford to keep the three cats she has alive.”

Annie laughed just as Britta came in the room with the glasses. She stood between Jeff and Annie and popped the champagne and then quickly poured the bubbly into the three glasses. “Cheers to Annie!” Britta proclaimed with her drink held high. “Congratulations and welcome home.”

“And congrats to the FBI for getting the one and only Annie Edison on their side,” Jeff added smiling proudly.

Annie blushed and shook her head, but continued to smile as she held her drink and said “Cheers to you two for being so adorable and sweet. And here’s to the future,” she was sure to look at Jeff for the last part of her toast. They all took a sip of champagne, and settled back into their seats. “It’s good to be home,” Annie smiled over her glass.

They continued to talk as they waited for their pizza to arrive. Britta put on some music at some point and she and Annie twirled together in their small living room. Jeff watched from the side and discretely recorded a video that would be posted to Facebook for their friends to see (much, much later). At some point during the third rendition of Jesse’s Girl, the buzzer went off, signaling the arrival of their pizza. Jeff grabbed his wallet and went downstairs to get the food (they stopped using the brick after Troy left last year).

After Jeff headed out the door, Annie and Britta collapsed onto the futon and laughed, out of breath from the dancing and singing. “I missed you, Britta,” Annie smiled.

“Aw, I missed you too,” she smiled back. “I don’t know how much more sulking I could have tolerated from walking hair gel over there,” she nodded towards the open door.

Annie scoffed, “Britta!”

“I’m just speaking the truth!” She smirked at Annie’s obvious blush. “But seriously,” she nudged Annie’s knee with her own. “What’s the plan for you two? Have you guys talked about it?”

Annie glanced at the door, making sure Jeff wasn’t coming back through. “Yes, we’ve talked a lot actually,” she glanced and smiled slightly at the floor. “We want to make this work,” she shrugged. “We’re not sure where I’ll be in a year, but we’re not going to let that stop us. I have to finish up at Greendale and get some more work experience before decisions are made. So, we’ll see.” She looked at Britta and smiled.

Britta smiled back sincerely. “That’s good. I’m happy for you guys.”

In the next moment, Jeff came through the door with pizza and his salad, “Ugh. The pizza guy was creepier than the last time.”

\-----

It was approaching midnight when Jeff was dozing in his chair, Annie was yawning, and Britta rolled onto the floor after falling asleep curled up on the futon. They were watching reruns of Parks and Recreation for a little while after they ate and soon enough, all of the dancing and travelling caught up with them.

As Britta lied on the floor, she made the decision to go to bed. “Alright, you guys. I need sleep.” She picked herself up and went to hug Annie. “Night, Annie. See you in the morning.” After breaking from their hug she smiled and said “It feels good saying that again.” Annie ‘awed’ as Britta walk towards her room, which used to be Abed’s. “Night, Jeff. I’ll probably see you in the morning too,” she snorted without looking back and then closed the door.

Jeff rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the slight blush that crept across his face. He hated that Britta implied that he would be sleeping over because he truly didn’t know if that’s what Annie wanted. Of course, _he_ wanted to stay, because he was still really missing her. But maybe she wanted to have her room to herself after being away for so long.

“Well, I’m sure you want to get some sleep,” Jeff said as he got up from the recliner. “I should probably get going—”

Annie laughed and took both of his hands in hers and pulled him towards her bedroom. “Don’t even think about it,” she said, making him smile wide.

He shut the door as Annie collapsed onto her bed, “Oh, I’ve missed my bed so much.”

“You know, _my_ bed misses you,” Jeff said as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Annie who was sprawled out.

“Oh, I miss your bed too! We’ll have to catch up sometime soon.”

“Another time. Because I think _we_ have some catching up to do,” he smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. They melted into each other and felt the heat of their bodies mingle. Their mouths slid together and their hands roamed continuously over one another. “Annie, you feel amazing,” Jeff breathed.

“So do you,” she held her arms around his neck.

They spent the rest of their night catching up, until the early hours of the morning.


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, grocery shopping, and cereal.

“Mph. Jeff. Turn off your alarm.”

There was a loud beeping coming from the nightstand. It was deafening, after two weeks of sleeping in until midmorning, it was all too early. Even for Annie.

“S’not my alarm. Your’s…” Jeff mumbled into the top of Annie’s head with his arms wrapped around her bare body.

“Nuh-uh.” She replied sleepily.

“Mhm,” Jeff said back.

Now Annie was chuckling lightly against his chest. “Jeff, it’s coming from your side of the bed. Turn it off.” She gently but firmly nudged him.

“Hey,” he chuckled himself, voice still thick with sleep. His ran his hand up and down her side in an attempt to tickle her.

“No! Jeff, stop!” She flipped on her back and was laughing wholeheartedly as Jeff hovered over her. She tried pushing his hands away but before she knew it, he was leaning down and kissing her. She graciously accepted and brought her hands up to his hair.

“Good morning,” she said between kisses.

“Morning…” He nibbled her ear. She sighed contently.

“Mmm. Jeff. Turn off your alarm.”

He snorted and rolled off Annie. He reached over to retrieve his phone and saw that it was just after six. “Ugh, I am not ready to go back to Greendale. I’ve barely had a summer vacation. This is the worst.”

Annie was sitting upright on the bed, attempting to comb through her hair with her fingers. “You’re the one who agreed to teach summer classes.”

“Yes, but I still like buying expensive shoes and designer jeans. I have good reasons, Annie.”

“Speaking of school, we have to get ready. I don’t want to be late for my first class. I heard the professor is a stickler about tardiness.”

He reached over and stroked the skin of her exposed leg. “I will admit, I am quite happy we’ll be back at Greendale together. Maybe we can meet for lunch,” he smirked at her.

She gasped, “There will be no fooling around in your office!”

“Now let’s not be hasty…”

“Go take your shower!” She shoved him to the edge of the mattress.

Jeff slowly got to his feet and turned to her over his shoulder. “Join me?”

She quirked her eyebrow at him but didn’t hold back her smile. She got out from under the covers and followed him into the bathroom.

\-----

The past two weeks had been perfect. He realized it that morning while he was brushing his teeth beside Annie, he was the happiest he’d ever been. Ever since Annie had been home, they were able to finally do this relationship thing, for real. Instead of having dinner dates over skype, they had their dates at home or in restaurants. Instead of saying goodnight to each other over the phone, all they had to do was roll over in bed and they could drift off to sleep together. He grinned at the thought that instead of those _few_ times they attempted phone sex (keyword is _attempt_ because they ended up just laughing to each other over the receiver than actually getting through with it) they were having regular sex with each other each night, and sometimes in the morning, or in the middle of the day. It didn’t really matter to them because they were finally together and he was just so goddamn happy that he finally allowed himself to love Annie Edison.

And he was confident that Annie was happy too because there had never been a night where she wanted to spend time apart. They knew they didn’t have to be together _all_ the time, but the important fact was that they spent so much time not together, that they wanted to make up for everything they were missing. There were nights when he slept over at Apartment 303, much like her first night back. But they tended to go back and forth between her place and Jeff’s because it was important to Annie that she spend time with Britta as well, because she had no idea how long she would be in Greendale after this year. Jeff didn’t mind sharing Annie-time with Britta though, because he had to admit that it had been nice spending time with her too. It reminded them all of a time when it was seven of bonding and being a family.

He was brought back to the present moment when Annie caught his eye through the mirror and smiled around her toothbrush. She nudged him with her shoulder before she spat and rinsed her mouth. Still in her towel from the shower, she left the bathroom to go change into her clothes for the day. After watching her leave, he finished up himself and placed his toothbrush next to hers in the cup by the sink. He felt giddy.

Maybe the first day of the semester wouldn’t be so bad.

\-----

“Okay everybody, read chapter one and two of the textbook for the next class. See you on Thursday.” Jeff stood from his desk and began erasing the notes he put up on the chalkboard during class. It was the first day and they didn’t go over much material, but over the summer he did some research on how to be a better professor (it wasn’t a big deal okay? He just figured that if he’s going to be teaching for a while he might as well make it worthwhile). So his first class of the semester was spent engaging the class and asking them what topics they wanted to learn in Fundamentals of Law. And so far, so good. It seemed like he had a good batch of students. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to be showing videos of Planet Earth anytime soon.

As the last few students filtered out of the room, Annie strolled in to surprise him, since she was finished with her first class of the day.

“Hey!” She greeted him with a kiss.

“Hey to you. How was class?” He sat on the edge of his desk.

“It was great!” She walked into his space and grasped his forearms. “I was a little nervous because I heard some pretty harsh stories about Professor Copeman, but she’s actually really awesome. She worked as an assistant director at the Bureau of Investigations over in Denver for like, fourteen years. And then she travelled around to different regions and oversaw the work going on in other departments. And now she’s back here and working as a professor part-time. She said she might be looking for an assistant since she has the two jobs!” Annie was talking eagerly and almost didn’t notice the fact that she was rambling.

Jeff was grinning, completely captivated by everything she was saying. If he was being honest, he was nervous that when she returned from her internship, she would be bored to be back in her Greendale life. He thought that she would be wishing she was back in D.C. where she was becoming the person she always dreamed of being. But now he was realizing that Annie was always that woman, she just hadn’t found her yet. She could be whoever she wanted _anywhere_ she was.

“And then when I ran into Frankie—Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. I’m rambling.” She covered her mouth.

Jeff laughed, “Annie, don’t be ridiculous. That sounds awesome. Tell me more.” He squeezed her hand.

“No, no. How was your first class?”

He sighed and pulled her closer. “It was really good actually. One might even say it was great.”

“Jeff, that’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you.” She smiled sweetly at him. “I wish I could take your class.”

He smirked at her, “That might be a bit inappropriate, don’t you think?”

She shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes. “What time is your next class?”

“One-thirty. What about you?”

“My next one is at eleven, but I’ll be done by twelve-fifteen. Meet in the cafeteria for lunch?”

“I’ll be there,” Jeff smiled. “But you know,” he ran his hands up and down her arms. “We still have twenty minutes before you head off to your next class.”

Annie sighed happily, “I guess it would be in my best interest to spend that time kissing you.”

“Hmm, so we agree.”

He cupped her cheek and gently pulled her in for the kiss. He was still sitting on the edge of the desk, so it was easy for her to step between his legs and reach his lips. The kiss was slow and tender, a moment of relief in the midst of their busy first days. They probably should have been more concerned about the fact that they were in an empty classroom with the door wide open, the opportunity for someone to walk in at any moment—

“Annie Edison! You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my halls of Greendale!”

Jeff and Annie pulled away from each other quickly, arms still wrapped around each other. Annie looked over her shoulder, unable to turn completely due to Jeff’s hold on her.

“Oh my god in heaven,” Jeff said at the ceiling.

“Dean Pelton! How are you?” She feigned excitement, still flushed and woozy from her impromptu make-out with Jeff.

“Well, I’m just on my way to the teacher’s lounge because I received an anonymous note about an alleged stash of booze…”

The Dean kept on talking, seemingly unaware that Jeff and Annie were clearly in the middle of something, but Jeff just tuned him out like usual.

\-----

It was around five in the evening when Jeff and Annie were both finished with their classes and work for the day. They drove to school together, so of course they would be heading home together. The plan was that Jeff would make them both dinner and then they would spend the rest of the night getting their own things in order. Annie already stated that she would need to read three chapters for Professor Copeman’s class and then start an outline for another. Jeff reluctantly admitted he had to revise his lessons for a few of classes. He agreed to teach four this semester, which was more than usual, but he liked that he was able to keep himself busy.

“Before we head home, I have to pick up a few groceries, is that cool?” Jeff asked as he was pulling out of his parking space.

“Of course,” Annie smiled. “Thanks for cooking tonight.”

“I love cooking for you.”

They spent the rest of the ride talking about class and the Dean and the latest gossip going around the faculty (“I heard from Frankie that one of the teachers is in a relationship with a student.” “No way, who is it? Is it Garrity? I bet it’s Garrity.” “Nope. I think his name is Winger. Jeff Winger.” “Wow Annie, that’s not funny.” “Oh my god! You should have seen your face!” “Not funny.” “I thought it was pretty funny.”)

They strolled into the grocery store, hand in hand. “You know, just because you’re technically a student doesn’t mean we have an illicit relationship. You’ve already graduated for crying out loud,” Jeff grumbled.

“Oh Jeff!” Annie was amused by his defensiveness. “I know that, I was only joking around.” She brought his hand up to her mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckle. “I’m the one who told you to screw the variables remember?”

“Yeah well,” he huffed. “As long as no one is really talking about us.”

“No more than usual,” she winked. He rolled his eyes but she quickly changed the subject and grabbed a basket so they could start their shopping. “Here, let me help. What can I get?” She returned to his side, looping their arms together.

“I’m going to need peppers, carrots, and a head of lettuce.”

“I’m on it!” She detached herself and went to the produce section. Jeff followed and smiled at her from over the cases of vegetables.

Later, they moved on to grab the chicken that Jeff was making for dinner. At one point during their shopping, they ended up in the cereal aisle and Jeff was picking out his heart healthy choice of Cheerios. But then he unexpectedly grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and dropped it in the basket.

“What’s this? Jeff Winger buying sugary cereal?” Annie said in disbelief.

He shrugged, “Sometimes I crave something sweet.”

Annie smiled to herself, heart fluttering at the fact she learned something else about Jeff, something that she’d never known in the six years of being only his friend.

“Why don’t you pick out your favorite cereal? So you can have it whenever you stay over.”

There went her heart again. She picked up a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and dropped it in the basket, but only after kissing him on the cheek.

 

 

 

 


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween candy and red lipstick.

“I can’t believe you agreed to a couples costume this year,” Annie said, slipping on her heels.

“And I can’t believe you still won’t be my ring girl,” Jeff called from his bedroom, where he was (hopefully) getting ready for the party they were going to. It wasn’t so much a party, as it was Britta inviting half of Greendale to her bar so she didn’t have to celebrate alone while she was working.

Annie rolled her eyes. “Get over it Jeff! I’m not anyone’s ring girl, not even yours,” she said in a teasing voice. “This is a much cuter idea anyway. Sandy and Danny from Grease.”

Jeff popped his head out from around the doorframe, “Oh yeah, so original. This has never been done before,” he smirked.

“Will you be quiet? I chose this one because you still get to dress with minimal effort. Just a white t-shirt and leather jacket. You should be thanking me, mister.” There was a knock on the door, signaling a group of trick-or-treaters. “Oh, yay! I love passing out candy.” Annie jumped up from the couch and grabbed the bowl of candy.

Jeff listened from the other room, as Annie cooed over the different costumes the children were wearing. For as long as he’d been living in this building, he never could be bothered with passing out candy. He knew that there were families with young children that would go door-to-door but he had no desire to meet any of them. His go-to plan was buying the first bag of Halloween candy he saw at the convenience store, pouring it into a bowl, and then leaving it outside his door with a note that said “Go Crazy.” It was a sure-fire way to get rid of all the candy, while also getting his neighbors off his back for not participating. But this year Annie insisted that she pass out the candy for him instead, at least until they left for the party.

“Well aren’t you adorable! Are you a fairy princess? I love your wand!” A warmth spread through his chest. He’d heard Annie interact with young children, especially Shirley’s kids over the years, including Baby Ben, but hearing her talk with other kids confirmed something that he already knew about her. She’d be a great mom—wait, what?

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the front door close. He shook himself out of it and slipped on his leather jacket. He stepped out into his living room and did a small spin. “What do you think?”

“My Danny!” Annie clapped and let out a laugh.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea—” Jeff cut himself off when he finally got a good look at Annie in her costume. It was pretty damn clear that she opted for the badass version Sandy for her costume. His eyes moved from her heels up to her legs which were covered in the snuggest leather pants he’d ever seen. On top was an over the shoulder crop top and a black belt. And rather than wearing a blonde wig, she curled her hair to give it a somewhat eighties, look. “Holy crap, Annie. You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” she did a little twirl of her own.

Jeff reached for her and ran his hands over her hips. “If I knew you’d be wearing this, I would have agreed way sooner.”

“Next time you’ll just have to trust me,” she looked at him with a seductive flutter of her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was just about to pull him down for a kiss when she gasped and remembered something, “I forgot my lipstick!” At the same time she hopped out of his grasp, there was another round of knocking at the door. “Jeff can you get that?” She was already out of the room.

He sighed, and looked at the ceiling but trudged his way to the door where there were two kids eagerly waiting for some candy.

In the other room, Annie was carefully applying her red lipstick. She rarely wore such a bright color but she took note at how much it made her feel like a badass. She added the finishing touches and was about to leave the bathroom when she heard Jeff at the door.

“Wow, look at you!” He was using a much friendlier voice than usual. “Is that a lightsaber? Nice. Is this your sister? Who are you dressed as?” She heard the little girl shyly tell Jeff that she was dressed as Rey from the latest Star Wars film. “Very nice. Here you go.”

Annie felt something tingle from her chest to the tips of her fingers and toes. She’d never heard him talk so gently with anyone before. He was always rather quiet in the presence of Shirley’s children, so this was the first time she witnessed him really interact. She may have swooned. Despite everything Jeff may think, she knew he would be a great father.

She walked into the room just as he waved goodbye. “You were really sweet with them,” she snuck up behind him.

He jumped slightly, unaware she came back into the room. “Geez,” he put the bowl of candy on the side table. He shrugged, “Yeah well, they were pretty cute. And everyone loves Star Wars.”

“Do you ever want kids?” She asked thoughtfully. She may have surprised herself by asking, but she wasn’t worried that he would bolt. They trusted each other enough to have this mature conversation, even if it was early in the relationship.

“Um, yeah. Someday. If it’s the right time,” he smiled. “You?”

“If it’s the right time,” she smiled back.

\-----

They walked through the bar shortly after, it was pushing nine o’clock. They entered to find a pretty big crowd of people (Britta _literally_ invited half of Greendale. She posted an invite onto GCC’s Facebook page). Garret and his wife, Stacey, were dressed as some sort of witch and warlock and sitting in a booth with Neil and Vicky, who were each in their own Superman and Wonder Woman costumes. Magnitude was handing out shots while dressed as some sort of Power Ranger and Chang (who they purposely avoided) was challenging people to a game of darts, all while wearing the worst Joker ensemble they’d ever seen.

The first place they ended up was at the bar where Britta was dressed in a black and grey fuzzy onesie that seemed about eight sizes too big. She had on heavy eyeliner and two pairs of whiskers with a nose drawn in black.

Annie tugged him by the hand until they were in front of Britta.

“You guys made it!” She said excitedly as she mixed someone’s drink. Then she took in Annie’s outfit and laughed, “Wowza! You look badass, Annie.”

“Aw thanks, Britta!” She was pretty pleased with herself.

“You’re the chick from that movie, right?” Jeff snorted and Britta glared at him. “And who are you? Douchebag in a leather jacket?”

“I don’t know, what are you? World’s saddest looking cat?”

“I’m a raccoon, jackass.”

Annie sighed and looped her arm through Jeff’s. “He’s the Danny to my Sandy.” Britta stared at her. “You know, Danny Zuko?” She waited for Britta to catch on. “From the movie? John Travolta?”

Realization dawned on Britta. “Oh yeah, right.” She looked at Jeff and smirked. “I see you went for present-day looking Travolta?”

“Wow, nice one. Did you actually rifle through garbage to find that costume?” Jeff snarked back.

Before Britta could quip back, Annie jumped in to change the subject, “Okay, let’s get drinks! I’ll have a vodka soda and…what do you want Jeff? Scotch?”

“Please.” He leaned on the countertop.

“Okay great. We’ll have one scotch and one vodka soda please.”

“Yeah yeah, coming right up,” Britta shuffled to the back to get their drinks.

Annie turned to Jeff and looked at him pleadingly, “Please try to have fun tonight?”

“Of course I’m going to have fun, I’m with you aren’t I?”

“You’ve been pretty stressed lately and I want you to have a good time,” she smoothed her thumb along his shoulder.

“You don’t have to worried about me, I’m fine, okay?” She smiled softly at him and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Britta returned with their drinks just as they pulled apart, “Ugh. Do you really have to do that in public? You’re with each other, like, all the time.”

Annie blushed and took a sip of her drink while Jeff rolled his eyes.

\-----

Annie was right, Jeff had been really stressed lately. Apparently teaching four courses in one semester may have been more than he could manage. His students were fine and the material was great, but he had to plan a different curriculum for each class and had to keep up with the syllabi, and that was all in addition to office hours, grading papers, and spending time with Annie. She had her own work load as well, especially since she snatched the assistant job with Professor Copeman. They’d been encouraging each other through it all, and Annie had been so supportive of his teaching career, but he had to admit that teaching the material had him missing his career as a lawyer.

But it wouldn’t make sense to ruin a good thing. He had a stable job, an apartment that he could afford, and he was in a relationship with Annie. He didn’t need anything else. He could be fulfilled, right?

“Hey, Winger!” Chang pulled Jeff from his thoughts. “Come play a round of darts with me!”

“Not gonna happen, Chang.” Jeff was sitting at the bar, nursing his scotch, while Annie was conversing with people from class over in a booth.

He was yelling through cupped hands, “Why not? Afraid I’m gonna beat your sorry ass?”

“No, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to drive you to the hospital after you injure yourself with one of those things.”

“Whatever you say, loser!” He then turned to a random person and yelled “What are you looking at? Why so serious?!”

Jeff shook his head and turned away in his chair, “Good lord.” He looked at Britta, “You invited Chang?”

“He shows up everywhere, Jeff. What do you expect me to do about it?”

Jeff shook his head and went back took looking at the postcards hanging behind the bar. They were all from Troy. At some point during the summer, his letters finally made their way to dry land. It was a relief, to receive something from him after all these months, but it also affected them in a way that made them more emotional than expected. So much had changed since he left on that boat with LaVar.

His thoughts were interrupted again when Britta decided to continue the conversation. She was wiping the countertop, “Enough about Chang. Why are you up here all mopey and not over there having a good time with Annie?”

“I’m not moping. And I _am_ having a good time.”

She looked at him pointedly.

“ _And_ I’m not over there with Annie because she’s catching up with her friends. Stop looking at me like that.”

She shrugged, “Well I just thought you’d be over there because you’re so sickeningly in love with her.” She put on some version of a dopey, masculine voice in an attempt to imitate Jeff, “Oh Annie, I love you. Let me cook dinner for you. Let’s leave your bedroom door open so Britta can come home and see us doing it!”

“Oh come on, you did not!”

“No, but I came home and saw you all cuddled up on her bed.” She snorted.

“Whatever,” Jeff rolled his eyes. “Wait a second, she doesn’t think I’m smothering her, does she? What did she tell you?”

“Yeesh, calm down, Winger. No, she doesn’t think that. She actually told me she’s worried she’s smothering _you._ ”

“What? That’s crazy!”

Britta shrugged. “That’s what I told her. She said that she’s worried because you haven’t been in a relationship this intimate, since you know, Slater.”

“But that doesn’t mean I’m afraid to be with _her_!”

“Jesus, don’t yell at me about it! Maybe you should, you know, talk to Annie,” she said like it was obvious.

He drained the rest of his scotch and stood up. “You’re right.” Britta’s face lit up at his words, “Shut up. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go talk to my girlfriend.” And then he was off.

He went to where she was animatedly conversing with a few young women dressed as “sexy ninja turtles” (ugh, God) and gently squeezed her arm.

“Jeff, hey!” She greeted him happily.

“Hi,” he smiled tight lipped, and then addressed the women, “ladies.” They blushed. “Can I talk to you?”

Annie’s expression mixed with concern, “Of course. What’s up—”

Jeff grabbed her hand and was already pulling her away to the secluded alcove by the bathrooms.

“Jeff! What’s gotten into you?” She was a tad peeved that he pulled her away so dramatically, but she didn’t have time to question him further because his lips were crashing against her own. He pulled her flush against his body and slid one hand to the small of her back while the other cradled her face. It was a rough and urgent kiss, one that she was not expecting. “Mm, Jeff. What are you doing?” She managed to get out between kisses.

Before answering right away, he pulled away from her mouth, and then went in for another, much gentler kiss. She caressed his face in her hand and he nuzzled against it and then kissed her palm.

“Jeff?” Her voice was softer.

“You are _not_ smothering me,” his voice was low and gruff.

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes, “Britta…”

“No, Annie, look at me. I mean it. I love how much time we spend together.” She smiled at his words. “In fact, I was afraid that I was the one doing the smothering,” he tucked some hair behind her ear.

“You’re not at all! I feel like I’ve already missed out on so much. I love all the time we spend together too.” Her thumb rubbed his cheek. “I guess I was just worried it would be too much for you all at once. Because you have a lot on you at work and you know…there hasn’t really been anyone since—”

“Slater, yeah I know. But all of the crap that happened in that relationship is not a reflection of my relationship with you. That was a lifetime ago. I’m ready for this. With you. I love you.”

“I love you too. A lot.”

He leaned in for another kiss. With his forehead pressed to hers he said, “So we’re good? We keep doing what we’re doing and we talk to each other if something needs to change?”

“We’re good,” she beamed her perfect Annie smile.

They ended up making out for a few minutes before heading back into the crowd, and thankfully no one questioned the red lipstick smudged over the side of Jeff’s neck.

\-----

It was just after three in the morning, when Britta finally got back to the apartment from her shift. It was actually a pretty great night despite the fact that she was working for most of it. Luckily most people she invited showed up and stayed a while. Including Jeff and Annie.

Ugh, Jeff and Annie. She was happy for them, she really was. Ecstatic, even. But sometimes they were more clueless about their own relationship than Britta was about Inspector Spacetime (she never understood the appeal no matter how many times she watched it with Troy). They were crazy about each other but they were both so afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. All they had to do was communicate, dammit!

She saw Jeff and Annie slip out sometime after midnight and she hoped that whatever she said to Jeff got through to him. Such a doofus.

But she didn’t doubt they worked everything out when she walked by Annie’s room to see that they left the door open (again!) and saw that they were snuggled together and sleeping contently. Annie was resting on Jeff’s bare chest, with her arm curled around his torso while Jeff wrapped both arms around her.

Idiots.


	4. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's birthday.

“Morning, sleepy,” Annie said to Jeff from her place on his couch. It was Thursday morning but she was up earlier than usual, highlighting in her textbook before school. It was the day before Jeff’s birthday so she wanted to spend the rest of the day planning his birthday weekend.

“Morning,” Jeff said, voice still gruff with sleep. He was standing there, in only a pair of sweatpants, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. His bedhead and heavy stubble: creating the perfect image of adorableness. “What are you doing?” He scratched a hand through his hair.

“Just studying before class.” She smiled at him. “I made coffee,” she tilted her head towards the kitchen.

“Thank you,” he said as he shuffled over and then placed a kiss on her head. He made his way to the kitchen and began pouring himself a cup. He took a sip of the steaming beverage while bracing one arm on the breakfast bar, waiting for the caffeine to kick in and wake him up for the day. It was quiet in the apartment, a peaceful morning. It was early and the sun was still rising. Even though he would much rather be sleeping in, he genuinely liked spending the morning with Annie before they headed to Greendale. It was relaxing…one might even say _domestic_.

He took another sip and placed his mug on the counter. “So I talked to my mom yesterday.”

Annie looked up from her book with interest, waiting for him to continue, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. She was asking me about Christmas next month. I usually spend a night or two because she lives over in Denver.” He paused to trace a random pattern over the counter. “But, um, I was wondering. Do you want to go with me?”

Annie’s smile grew brighter.

“I mean, if you want to! I don’t want to take you away from…you know, any other plans you have.” He looked at her and waited nervously.

He didn’t know it but Annie melted on the spot. She was actually pretty emotional about it, but she didn’t want him to see how much this gesture was unraveling her. The fact that he was letting her even deeper into his life meant the world to her, and it just reminded her that her life with Jeff was only going to keep growing. “I would love to,” she beamed.

He smiled crookedly as he reached for his mug off coffee. “Okay. Good,” he took another sip.

Annie was still watching him carefully. Her smile may have faltered a bit, but she built enough courage and asked Jeff the question that had been gnawing at her for quite a while. “Does she… Does she know about me?”

He looked up from his mug and took a moment to register the fact that Annie seemed hesitant to ask the question. “My mom?”

Annie nodded.

“Yeah,” he chuckled slightly. “She knows about you,” he answered, like there was so much Annie didn’t know.

“Okay,” Annie smiled, relieved.

\-----

“Come on, just try some,” Jeff was holding a fork full of kale in front of Annie, who was sitting across from him at his desk. They were having lunch in his office today, eating the food that they packed in the morning. Jeff threw together one of his healthy and carb-free salads, while Annie was munching on a sandwich she made for herself (she was the reason why there was now bread in Jeff Winger’s home).

Annie was giggling behind her sandwich, “No! I don’t want your bitter lettuce!” They almost didn’t notice Frankie knock on the doorframe of the office. “Oh, hey, Frankie!” Annie said cheerily.

“Good afternoon, Annie. Jeff,” she nodded cordially. “I didn’t realize you were having lunch, I’ll come back later.”

“No, that’s okay! Why don’t you join us? Take a seat!” Annie motioned to the empty chair next to hers.

“Oh, no thank you. I’ve already eaten.” She smiled gratefully at the two.

“Are you sure? Jeff keeps trying to pawn off his salad on to me. I think it’s because he secretly hates it,” she squinted at him. Jeff let out an indignant gasp.

“I’m sure. I just came by to give something to Jeff.”

“What is it, Frankie?” Jeff asked curiously, setting aside his salad.

“Just some paperwork that the Dean needs you to fill out.” She handed him the packet of paper. “It’s for the course evaluations due at the end of the semester.”

“What?” Jeff huffed. “I gave this to the Dean two weeks ago!” He flipped through the papers with frustration.

“You did, but then there was an unfortunate coffee spill on his desk, ruining yours and eighteen other faculty member’s paperwork,” she shook her head. “Which is why _I_ am handling the forms from here on out.”

“Oh my God,” Jeff said shaking his head.

“Just give it back to me when you can,” Frankie said before turning to leave.

“Oh, wait! Frankie!” Annie called after her.

“Yes?”

Annie quickly glanced at Jeff before continuing, “We were just wondering…what are you doing this weekend?” She smiled hopefully.

Jeff sighed, “Annie…”

“Um, well I have some personal affairs to tend to, but not much other than that,” Frankie answered with her signature vagueness.

“Well, tomorrow is Jeff’s birthday and we were wondering if you’d like to celebrate with us? Jeff and I are going to dinner tomorrow night, but on Saturday, Britta and I are having a little something at our apartment.” Annie asked happily as Jeff looked at the ceiling, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

“Well thank you, Annie. I think I’ll have time to stop by.” Annie nodded with satisfaction. “Is there anything I can bring?” Frankie asked.

“Nope! Just yourself!” Annie bounced in her seat. “I’ll text you the details later tonight.”

“Great! I’ll see you two later. Happy Birthday, Jeff.” Frankie smirked as she slipped out the door.

“Thanks, Frankie,” Jeff mumbled.

Annie turned to him and looked at him incredulously, “Will you stop! It’s your birthday, be excited.”

“You know I don’t like making a big deal about my birthday,” Jeff said as he picked through his salad with his fork.

“This isn’t a big deal. Just us and a few friends.”

“You and Britta really don’t have to plan anything for me.”

“We want to! Now hush and eat your salad!” Annie squeezed his wrist and went back to her own sandwich.

After a few moments, Jeff cleared his throat. “So…tomorrow night. Where are we going?”

“Wherever you want,” Annie smiled. “But pick somewhere nice, I have a new dress I want to show you.”

Jeff cracked a smile, “I think I know a place.”

“And the entire night is on me, okay? Don’t even bring your wallet.”

“Annie, no—”

“Nope, you are not spending a dime, mister. And that’s final!” He was about to protest more but she cut him off by shoving a strawberry into his mouth.

\-----

Jeff was in a deep sleep when he was suddenly roused, slowly blinking his eyes open to find that it was 12:17am. It took a moment for him to find his bearings, but he realized he was snuggled into his warm sheets with Annie beside him. Scratch that, with Annie placing open mouth kisses along his shoulder and down his back. The last thing he remembered was collapsing into bed after he and Annie took a shower that night. They spent the evening at Apartment 303, having dinner with Britta, but then returned to Jeff’s (it was important to Annie that he sleep in his own, luxurious bed for his birthday, rather than her small, cramped one). But now he was becoming more and more awake as Annie pressed delicate kisses over his skin, while her hands squeezed and touched along his back.

He breathed in deeply, moving slightly so he was resting on his side. Annie didn’t falter though, as her lips began kissing his bare chest instead. He was still bleary with sleep, so he didn’t question her motives just yet, allowing her to kiss his skin as he breathed steadily and ran his hand down her hip. Soon, she scooted higher on the bed, so her kisses weren’t just reaching his chest, but his neck and up to his jaw. By this point, he was more than awake and he tilted his head down so he could capture her lips with his own.

This kiss was slow, growing deeper as he gathered her close. They stayed pressed together, even as their breathing increased. His hand was making its way under her t-shirt (one of Jeff’s t-shirts that he often found her wearing to bed) and over the cotton panties she had on underneath. He shifted them so he was on top of her, still staying close but careful not to crush her into the mattress. Her hands moved along his skin, one finding a home at the back of his neck and in his hair, while the other gripped the muscles of his back. His mouth moved to her neck when the hand that wasn’t caressing her head began to slowly push the t-shirt up her body.

She was breathing heavily, soft puffs of air hitting his neck as he moved further down her body. His mouth and stubble, tickling the skin of her stomach, making her squirm against the sheets. His heart was beating considerably fast as he lifted the shirt further up her body, exposing her bare breasts. She assisted him in pulling her shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it off the bed. His mouth made its way to her right breast, where he kissed and licked as she arched against him. When it was all too much, she pulled his head up to hers so she could his him deeply, working her tongue against his.

It was quiet in the room and throughout the apartment. The only sounds were their breathing and kissing and muffled moans. The only light coming in was from the street lamps coming faintly through the blinds on the window. She could feel him hard against her and when they pulled away from this kiss, she reached down to the elastic of his underwear and began to slide them down his hips. He assisted her and pushed them down to his feet and off, before hooking his fingers into the waist of her panties. She shivered at the feel of his blunt nails grazing her skin. When they were both completely bare, Jeff hovered over her completely and pushed some hair away from her face. They were breathing heavily, watching each other before he slipped inside.

“Happy birthday,” Annie whispered, scratching gently along the scruff of his jaw.

He nuzzled his nose against her own, then moving to her jaw, just breathing her in. It wasn’t until his lips found the sensitive skin under her ear and he began sucking, that he slowly slipped inside her. The only sound was the quiet gasp she made as he pushed himself deeper. Her knees caressed his hips and he was still, waiting for his breathing to steady. When their mouths found each other again, he pulled out only slightly, and continued a slow and languid rhythm.

Despite the slow pace at which he was moving, he found himself struggling to keep up, the feeling too exquisite and the moment so intense. If it wasn’t for Annie’s quiet whimpers, Jeff would have thought he was dreaming. She was meeting him at each thrust, moving just as slow and methodically. Each movement taking them closer to the edge, a place they both wanted to reach so badly, but chose to savor the moment instead.

But soon, it became all too much. Annie mumbled Jeff’s name repeatedly as he moved faster inside her, their slick skin rubbing together, creating the perfect friction. He felt her tighten around him, her knees squeezing him harder. She came with a cry that even Jeff heard over the white noise in his ears. He worked her through her orgasm, still building up to his own. When she came down from hers, Annie panted against his neck, damp with sweat. Helping to bring him over the edge, she whispered in his ear a mix of words and encouragement. When her lips pressed against his ear and she wore his earlobe between her teeth, he finally let go, coming inside her with a groan that seemed so loud in the quiet room.

They laid there together, Jeff collapsed on top of Annie, both attempting to catch their breath. Annie massaged his back, holding him against her. Not wanting to move off of her just yet, he nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing the skin that he could reach there.

“I love you,” he said softly with his face still pressed against her skin.

She adjusted her head so her nose and mouth nuzzled against his hair. “I love you,” she breathed. “I love you.”


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cookies and presents.

It was known by almost everyone in Greendale, and probably the entirety of Colorado, that Annie Edison could get Jeff Winger to do anything for her with just the bat of her eyelashes (break a light sweat, yeah right). But it should be known that the only other woman who could possibly get the same results was Jeff’s mother. Which was how Jeff found himself in the middle of Doreen Winger’s kitchen on Christmas Eve, decorating holiday cookies with his mom and his girlfriend.

There were countless things that Jeff would rather have been doing than slathering decorative red and green icing on Christmas-shaped cookies (he may have rolled his eyes the entire time, but it should be known he was actually quite particular with his decorating, and took time to neatly frost each one. They didn’t look half bad), like marathoning the holiday movies he secretly loved to watch, or hell, even shoveling his mother’s driveway. But it was obvious that between Annie’s eyes and his mom’s hopeful smile, there was no way he’d get away with sitting this one out.

He liked making his ladies happy.

Truthfully, ever since he came clean to his mother all those years ago, he’d done everything in his power to make things right between them. He was so afraid of disappointing her any more than he already had, that he’d been working hard to be a son she always deserved. And truth be told, he actually didn’t mind that their relationship was now closer. It was freeing to be able to talk to someone who wasn’t a part of his Greendale life, someone who was on the outside of his crazy Greendale family. Doreen Winger now knew a lot about his life, including Annie Edison. She’d known about her quite a few years, actually.

“Jeff, did you frost that reindeer one over there?” Annie looked up from her task of putting blue icing on a snowflake-shaped cookie.

Jeff was pulled out of his concentration of strategically placing sprinkles on his Christmas tree cookie so they looked like little ornaments, “Hm, what?” He glanced over at the cookie, embarrassed, “Oh…I don’t know.” He went back to his task.

Annie giggled, “I like it.”

Doreen smirked from her spot across the table, her own cookie in hand, “He’s always been a perfectionist.” 

Jeff couldn’t hide the blush filling his cheeks.

“Oh yeah?” Annie smiled thoughtfully between the two. “Never about school though,” she playfully nudged him. “I had to fight tooth and nail to get this one to complete any of his assignments when we were in school together.”

“You’re right about that, dear. He was never a fan of it growing up either.”

Jeff sighed, “Okay, can we stop talking about me like I’m not in the room?”

“Sorry Jeffrey. We’re just admiring your handiwork,” she winked at Annie, not at all secretively.

Annie smiled at Doreen and then kissed Jeff on the cheek, “Sorry.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

“So, what have you kids been up to lately? How is school going, Annie?”

“It’s been great! I took three classes this past semester and I only need another three until I’ll have enough credits to get my forensics degree. And I have an assistant job with one of my professors who will hopefully help me with my job search when I’m finished.”

“Well, that’s wonderful! Jeffrey told me about your internship in D.C. and that sounds like it was a lovely experience. I’m sure you learned a lot.”

“It really was, and I did,” Annie smiled, grateful that Doreen was interested and pleased.

She was undoubtedly nervous to meet Jeff’s mom, but when they arrived earlier that afternoon, Doreen embraced her warmly and spent the time getting to know her. It was everything Annie could have hoped for.

“Now what about you, Jeffrey? How has teaching been?” She set aside her cookie and rested head to hand, waiting for him to respond.

Jeff shrugged, “It’s been alright. I taught four classes this fall but it was hell. I’m never doing that again. I’m sticking with just three for the Spring.”

“And you like it?” She was watching him carefully.

“It’s alright,” he answered but it sounded a little like a question.

“Okay,” Doreen decided to let it go. “Well, I’m just going to go check on dinner. I don’t want to overcook the pot-roast.”

“Mom, you didn’t have to cook as much as you did. It’s only the three of us,” he said as she stood from her seat.

“Nonsense, it’s Christmas Eve!” She batted a hand and made her way to where the food was cooking.

It was just the two of them at the table now, so Jeff was watching Annie contently, as she added the final touches to her decorating with precision (probably trying to match Jeff’s surprisingly skillful work). It was surprising to Jeff that the day had been going so well so far. He didn’t doubt Doreen would love Annie and that they would immediately click, but he was more impressed that he hadn’t felt the need to bolt whenever his mom asked personal questions about their relationship. It was getting easier and easier to talk openly about it, with people beyond each other. And on top of that, Annie seemed comfortable. He knew that she was initially nervous for their visit, but he reassured her on multiple occasions that there was nothing to fear. His mom was already a fan.

“Hey, you have some frosting on your face,” Jeff gestured at his own, as he watched her.

“What? I do?” Annie’s eyes grew wide. “Where?”

“Riiiiight, there.” He pointed to the spot on her face where there was actually no frosting, until the next moment when he smeared some over the corner of her mouth.

“Jeff!” Annie laughed disbelievingly. She shoved his sweater clad arm and reached for a napkin.

“It happens to the best of us, don’t be embarrassed,” he teased, shrugging.

“Oh yeah?” She raised her eyebrow at him. She dropped the napkin and he braced himself for her own slathering of frosting on his perfectly clean face. He held up his hands in defense, ready to ward off her hands. But for everything he was expecting, one of them wasn’t for Annie to grab his face in her hands and kiss him hard on the lips.

It was forceful and soft all at once, perfectly Annie. He smirked against her lips, tasting the sweetness of the green frosting that now covered both of their faces. She was squinting at him when she pulled away, but leaned in for another peck when she saw that he was grinning.

“There,” she said pleased with herself, and pleased with the smear of green now sticking to his stubble.

Jeff snorted when he grabbed his own napkin, wiping away the sticky sugar. When he saw that Annie was still struggling to get it all off, he reached over and wiped off the rest for her.

“Thank you,” she said, side-eying him with a small smile. “You’re such a dummy.”

\-----

Jeff stretched his legs out in front of him, as he sat on the couch, his arm curled around Annie. The credits to _White Christmas_ rolled across the TV screen as Jeff stood and declared that he was going to take a shower. He left the room, but not before placing a kiss on Annie’s head and squeezing Doreen’s shoulder on his way out.

Annie didn’t mind that she was being left alone with Doreen, they’d been pretty open and comfortable with each other thus far. There were movies were playing a loop all night, so it was expected that _The Santa Claus_ start playing next. Annie was still on the couch, her legs curled under her, while Doreen sat in the armchair to her left.

It was just the two of them, so Annie smiled at Doreen and nodded towards the screen, “I love this one.”

She smiled back and nodded, “I believe this one is a bit late for my time, but I’ve enjoyed it the few times it’s come on.”

“Dinner was lovely, Doreen. Jeff and I will be helping you tomorrow though, you shouldn’t have to cook two meals by yourself.”

“Thank you, dear. I don’t mind, I’m so happy you two are here,” she smiled. She quickly glanced over by the stairs and then dropped her voice, “You know, since it’s just the two of us right now, I wanted to give you one of your gifts.”

Annie tilted her head, “Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything!” She laughed nervously, unsure why this was happening without Jeff present.

“Well, it’s Christmas, dear. And I know you just celebrated a birthday.” She stood and went to retrieve the gift from under the tree. It was a small rectangle, wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. When she handed it to Annie, she took a seat beside her on the couch, filling the space where Jeff left just moments ago. “It might seem a bit odd, but—oh, you’ll see when you open it.”

Annie, still confused by the gesture, took note that it felt very much like a picture frame, and sure enough, when she peeled back the wrapping, there was a photo inside of a decorative metal frame. She was taken aback by the photo inside, one she’d never seen. It was from the night that they saved Greendale. Just about a year ago. It was a photo taken by Abed on Jeff’s phone. She vaguely remembers the photo being taken due to the commotion of that day, but she remembers standing side by side with Jeff, his arm carefully draped over her shoulder. In the moment of the photo, she was relieved and so happy that they saved the school, so happy they made it out alive, but she was still hurt. Still hurt that he wanted to marry Britta. “I don’t…How did you get this?” She asked, tracing her finger along the textured frame.

Doreen cleared her throat, “Well dear, since I’m over here in Denver, I don’t get to see Jeffrey as much as I’d like, so we agreed that we would email each other often. And I’ve asked him to send me photos throughout the years, because he’s told me so much about you and the study group. And I remember when he sent me this particular one, because it was after you saved Greendale. It was the only photo in that email, and he said that the school was safe. Because of you.”

Annie let out a breath, laughing nervously. “Well, I wouldn’t say it was because of me. Jeff is the one who got the door to open, he’s really the one…” She shrugged and trailed off, still looking at the photo.

Doreen just watched her, curiously, “Maybe I don’t know the whole story, but I just know he said it was because of you, dear.” Annie didn’t say anything, as she looked at the photo, so Doreen continued. “I know that it was an important night for you both, so I wanted you to have it. I was always very fond of it.”

Annie finally looked at her and shrugged. “I didn’t think you knew who I was,” she admitted.

Doreen smiled knowingly, “I’ve know about you for quite some time, sweetheart.” She squeezed her arm.

\-----

“Hey,” Jeff said to Annie from his bed (is childhood bed that looked so small beneath him) as she came into the room after getting ready for bed.

“Hey,” she said back, climbing onto the bed and placing a quick kiss on his lips. She laid half on his chest, her arms wrapped around him.

“So…” he started. “Are you having a good time?” His hand was combing through her hair.

“I am,” she hugged him tighter. “Thank you for inviting me,” she lifted herself up and smiled at him.

“Of course. You let me take part in your Hanukah celebrations, and I wanted you to be a part of this too.”

“Hanukah, Christmas, my birthday…I feel like a lucky girl,” she chuckled. “Um, speaking of Christmas and gifts and what not,” Annie sat up on the bed. Jeff followed suit, noticing that she dawned a serious expression. “Your mom actually…gave me a gift. While you were taking your shower.”

He furrowed his brow, “She did?”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Um, what was it?” He asked, still confused.

Annie reached over the foot of the bed and retrieved her duffle bag. She pulled out the picture frame and handed it to Jeff. She waited for him to respond.

“Where did she…” He trailed off when it dawned on him that he, in fact, sent her the photo last year. He swallowed thickly, remembering how much, yet how little he explained in that email. “I, uh, I wonder why she gave this to you.”

“She said that she was always fond of it. And that it was an important night for us, so she wanted me to have it.”

Jeff nodded and let out a strained laugh. “That was nice of her I guess.”

Annie knew there was more he wasn’t telling, so she pressed on, “She kept saying that I’m the one who saved Greendale, that _I’m_ the one who got us out of that bunker. I told her that it was you that opened the door…but she said that you told her it was because of me. Why would you say that?”

“It wasn’t just me. We were all down there… and you’re the reason why we found Borchert—”

“Jeff.”

Jeff sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was probably time to tell her the truth, about everything that happened that day. He couldn’t help but think that his mother planned this. “Do you remember that stupid headset that I put on? The one that recorded…blasts of human passion or whatever?” He was finally looking at her, helpless. He had no idea how she would react to such news. He was afraid she would be angry or sad, but he hoped that she would realize he couldn’t possibly tell her…at least not that night.

“Yeah, I do. Borchert said it would jump start the computer.” Annie nodded, connecting the dots in her head.

“Right, well,” he took her hand in his. “When I was wearing that stupid thing…I looked at everyone. And then I looked at you. And…and when I looked at you, I thought of _us_ and how you make me feel and…it was you.”

A tear escaped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. “You’ve known you loved me since last year?” Her voice broke.

“Annie,” his voice was soft. “I’ve loved you for a lot longer than a year.” He was still holding her hands.

She nodded and let another tear escape, just letting him hold on to her. “But…but why did it take you so long? Were you ever going to tell me? If I didn’t leave…would you have? I just…”

“I could give you a million reasons why I didn’t tell you.” He sighed. “I always thought I was wrong, that I was mistaking my feelings. I didn’t let myself believe it was real until the door opened.”

“But how could you not think it was real?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

She was quiet for a few moments, just looking at their joined hands, “I think…I think I’ve always loved you. But that was the night I allowed myself to love you. I let you go that night. Because…Britta, Subway, everything. And if we were never going to be together, if you were never going to love me back, then I wanted you to be happy.” She looked at him then, “And it wasn’t until I was leaving for D.C., that I knew you loved me too. Because you let me go, just like I had done to you.” She smiled sadly at him.

Jeff cleared his throat, the emotion of the moment catching up to him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I made a mess of everything,” he was too ashamed to meet her eyes.

She tilted his head so he was looking at her again. “Hey,” she smiled. “You didn’t make a mess. You just made it…complicated.”

He looked at her quietly, just watching her, amazed that even after everything that happened, after the _complicated mess_ he made of everything, they were together. Finally. She didn’t have to forgive him, she didn’t have to let him back in. But that’s what people do when they truly love each other. It was unconditional. And he was so grateful for everything. “I am happy, you know,” he said, still looking at her. “You said you just wanted me to be happy. And I am. Because of you.”

She smiled wide, pulling him forward until their foreheads touched. “I’m happy too. Because of you.”

After another moment, he pulled back and placed a kiss on her hairline and then pulled her against him as he rested against the pillows. They were quiet for a while, just thinking to themselves, each staring at nothing. Annie’s head was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I guess we kind of always do things backwards, huh?” Jeff said, breaking the quiet.

“Hm?” Annie asked, still snuggled against him.

He squeezed her closer. “Falling in love before the relationship part.”

Annie reached for his other hand and then placed a kiss. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”


	6. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking, snuggling, and an important conversation.

The night didn’t start out different from their other Thursday evenings. It was the night that Jeff would usually head over to Annie and Britta’s apartment to have dinner and watch a movie or catch up on their rewatch (Annie’s first time) of _The X-Files_ on Netflix. But that night it was just he and Annie because Britta was covering a coworker’s shift at the bar. As much as he enjoyed spending time with two of his best friends, he was glad to spend the time alone with just Annie. Sure, they got “alone time” at his apartment and Annie slept over multiple nights of the week, but there was something about making dinner with Annie in her tiny, cinnamon scented kitchen that made his chest warm and made him feel like he could spend every night like this. It was domestic, intimate.

Usually they ordered in on Thursdays, but since it was just the two of them, Annie insisted that they make dinner for a change. Over the past few months, Jeff had made quite the impression on his girlfriend. He was quite the chef and she insisted that he teach her. So when he arrived at her apartment and saw the counter covered in grocery bags, he knew she was serious…for the most part. There was the moment when she threw a handful of raw vegetables at him when he was teasing her for wearing an apron. He was anything but upset and the whole picture turned out to be utterly adorable. (But then he totally borrowed her spare because he didn’t want to spill teriyaki sauce on his shirt). And then there was the moment when the stir fry was simmering on the stove that he lifted her onto the counter and made out with her until the timer went off.

And since Britta made them promise not to watch the next episode of _The X-Files_ without her, they settled on a movie they had wanted to see at the theater but hadn’t had the time. By the time the film was over, they were snuggled on the small futon sitting in a comfortable silence. Jeff was playing with her hair while Annie traced patterns over his shirt.

“This was nice,” he said, low and content.

She turned her head to smile at him sweetly, “Yeah, it really was.” She relaxed her head back on his chest. “I feel like we haven’t had a night like this in a while, with the new semester starting and everything.”

He hummed in agreement but was quiet for a few moments, contemplating whether or not it was too soon to say what he really wanted to say. They’d only been _together_ for a little more than five months, but he was already so sure of his feelings for her, and tonight proved them further. “I kind of wish we could do this every day.”

She giggled, “We see each other almost every day, you goof.”

“No, I know, I just mean, you know. The cooking together, the snuggling. Just the two of us in the apartment. It’s something I could get used to,” he said with a hint of red in his cheeks. “Someday…or sooner,” he shrugged.

Annie sat up because she realized that the conversation was turning more serious with every word. “You mean, like, live together?”

He sighed because _of course_ she was going to make him say it out loud. She wasn’t going to settle for his subtle implications. “Yes, I mean live together.” When she only stared at him and didn’t say anything, he began to panic and feel increasingly insecure, “Didn’t you think tonight was nice?”

“Oh, Jeff!” She cupped his cheek, “Of course I did. I thought it was wonderful.” She smiled at him, “I just, I’m surprised is all. I didn’t know you’ve been thinking about it.”

He shrugged again, “I have a little. I don’t mean to freak you out, please don’t feel pressured or anything. I just really love being with you, Annie. And I know we spend most nights together anyway, but I wish we could do it all the time. Without choosing between which bed to sleep in every other night. Or having to take an overnight bag every time we have a date night.”

She instantly melted at his words and leaned in to capture his lips. She kissed him long and hard, only pulling away when she needed air for her lungs. “I really love being with you too.” She kissed him again. “But maybe we can revisit this conversation in a few months.” She ran her hand through his hair to the nape of his neck. “After I’ve finished up my last few credits and we’ve been doing _this_ a little longer. Okay?”

“Okay,” he smiled crookedly.

They smiled at each other for a little longer before they met in the middle for another long kiss which then heated up quickly. Jeff wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, practically on top of him. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed herself hard against him so they were chest to chest. When the need to feel even closer became too much, Jeff let his hands find their way under Annie’s sweater, until they were roaming the warm and silky-smooth skin of her back. She moaned at the feel of his hands pressing and massaging. She ground into his lap and it was enough for both of them to break away from their kissing so they could collect themselves.

“We should go to my bedroom,” she whispered against his cheek. Instead of responding, he just continued to nip her ear and tangle his fingers in the elastic of her bra. “Jeff,” she said with louder, “ _I think we should_ _go to my bedroom_.”

Without another word, Jeff picked her up, his hands gripping her thighs while her legs wrapped around him. The throw blanket which was covering them fell to the ground as they made their way toward Annie’s room. Once they were through the door, Jeff kicked it shut. Though he was thoroughly distracted, he was conscious that Britta would be home eventually and none of them needed to have any kind of confrontation like that.

He placed her delicately on the bed and slowly crawled over her. She laughed when he hovered over her, smiling. She laughed again when he leaned down to kiss her on the nose, but it was only a moment before they were kissing again. The lights were dim and the room was warm and everything about Annie in that moment made Jeff’s heart flutter from his fingertips to his toes. They made out generously but soon enough, Annie moved her fingers from Jeff’s beltloops to the hem of his sweater, trying to pull it up his torso. He kneeled up and pulled it over his head, throwing it into the corner. He then helped her out of her own shirt, kissing the skin that was newly exposed. He peeled her jeans off slowly, enough to make her blush under his hard gaze. Soon, he took his own jeans and underwear off while she removed her bra and panties. Their skin was deliciously pressed together and the need to be inside her was too much. They fumbled for a condom and it wasn’t long before he was pressing inside her with a staggered breath.

He moved slowly, each thrust taking him deeper. Her moans were muffled by kisses, until he kissed his way down her neck, where he stopped to nibble her collarbone. Her hands danced along his spine and it was obvious that tonight felt different. Realizing that the next step in their relationship would be happening sometime soon. And it was something that they both wanted.

She met him at each thrust, gasping at the feeling building up. “Jeff!…oh, Jeff…Mmm, right there.” She panted and encouraged in his ear.

“Oh my God, Annie,” he whispered into her skin. He began to pick up his pace when it all became too much. He wanted to make it last, make everything he was feeling for this woman to last and last and last. But it was almost painful, so they moved faster until they came together, in a sticky and sweaty heap. He made no move to climb off her and she clearly didn’t mind because she held him even tighter. When they were both breathing evenly again, he slowly pulled himself up to her lips, where he kissed her tenderly. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too, Jeff Winger,” she said as she brought him in for another sweet kiss.

\-----

When they woke up together, tangled in her sheets, Annie spent a few quiet moments tracing soothing patterns over his skin. He was awake, watching her with half-lidded eyes. She never felt so complete, completely and unconditionally loved. The fact that Jeff wanted to live with her, that he’d been thinking about it for a while, meant everything to her. All of her fears that she would be too much for him, that he would need space left her completely. On many occasions, they spoke about these fears to each other, most notably, their conversation on Halloween. But it was easy to still worry. But now…

Now she knew. He wanted her in his life always.

She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hey,” she whispered, her finger trailing down the curve of his shoulder. “I really do want to move in with you.” She watched him, making sure he was listening to her. Because she needed him to know. “I just think I need more stability in my career life before I make big changes in my life with you.”

At this point, he brought his hand up to her hair and carefully brushed it over her shoulder. He smiled sweetly and nodded against the pillow.

“I want to do everything right. Everything right with _you_.” Her hand rested gently over his heart.

“I know,” he said softly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, gathering her close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses, roses, and more roses.

If the Jeff Winger from eight years ago could see himself now, he’d think he was in some sort of hidden camera show hosted by Ashton Kutcher. Because the Jeff Winger from eight years ago would never be standing in front of a display of flowers, deciding which ones to buy for his girlfriend on Valentine’s Day. Not only was the fact that he was doing the cliché boyfriend duty of buying flowers on this made up, corporate, greeting card invented holiday (Valentine’s Crapentines, and all that) completely absurd and out of character, but the fact that he was also buying flowers for his mother and platonic friend was just as insane.

The old Jeff would hate himself right about now…or at least go running for the hills.

But no, this was the new Jeff. The Jeff who was completely and fully in love with his girlfriend, appreciated his mother and everything she’d done for him, and was _occasionally_ grateful that one of his best friends helped him make it through a particularly difficult summer. And now he had to by roses…or lilies…or tulips? God, he didn’t know. He was completely out of his element.

He must have looked completely lost, standing there in his running shorts and sweatshirt. He saw the shop on his way to the gym and made the decision to stop there before heading back home. He noticed some young guy who worked there, probably in his twenties, walk by after helping another costumer. “Uh, hey,” Jeff cleared his throat as the guy turned towards him.

“Hey man, can I help you with something?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. I need to buy flowers but I’m not sure which ones I should get. Never really celebrated the holiday before,” he chuckled awkwardly.

“Okay, sure. Who are they for? Wife? Girlfriend?”

“My girlfriend. And my mom…And a friend.”

The guy, whose nametag read Kyle, smirked at him and nodded slightly. Jeff rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned, “She’s really just a friend. Not some side piece, or whatever you kids are calling them these days.”

“Okay man, no judgement!” He still smirked but Jeff decided to let it go since he just wanted to get the hell out of there. “Roses are the most popular to get, and we have we have lots of different colors, since they’re in high demand.”

“Okay great, I guess I’ll get those.”

“Right, so for your girlfriend…Most guys get red or pink for their girlfriends, and we can throw in some other colors too if you want. Or like, if you want to mix in some daisies, or lilies, or carnations, or peonies, or—”

“You know what,” Jeff cut him off. “Just roses are fine.”

“Okay cool. And the color?”

“Uh…Do you actually have purple?”

“You sure do, man.”

“Great. A dozen purple then.”

“And now what about for your…mom?” Kyle winked conspiratorially at him.

“She’s really my mom!” Jeff threw his arms up in exasperation.

“Alright man, whatever you say.”

“Good lord,” Jeff shook his head. “Make it a dozen white.”

Jeff didn’t need guidance for this one, because ever since he was a kid, he knew his mom loved white roses. He remembered one day, months after William left, that Doreen went out and bought a vase of white roses for almost every room in the house. He remembered that it was the first time she seemed happy since he left. And from then on, Jeff used it as a crutch. When he was a lawyer and too busy (cowardly) to visit her on Mother’s Day or her birthday, he would have a few dozen white roses delivered to her house.

But not this time, today they would be delivered from the man himself.

“Okay, so a dozen white roses. And now for your—”

“Friend! She’d just a friend.” Jeff finished for him.

“Right, right. Well, usually people get yellow roses for friends. It’s the color of friendship or some shit,” Kyle added somehow helpfully.

“Okay, yeah.” Jeff nodded. “Then I’ll get a dozen yellow too.”

“Cool man, let me ring you up.”

Jeff waited at the counter while Kyle gathered the bouquets. He knew Annie would love the flowers, but he needed to get her something else. They weren’t doing much to celebrate, opting to keep it low key rather than go to some fancy restaurant. Instead they were going to their favorite Chinese place and then to a screening of Casablanca at Greendale. He was glad it took some of the pressure off, but he still wanted to get her something special. He made a note to make one more stop on his way home.

When Kyle arrived at the register with the flowers, Jeff pulled out his wallet. “Alright man, that’ll be $90.05.”

“Ninety dollars?! You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“These are extremely popular this time of year.”

Jeff rolled his eyes and handed over his debit card, “Christ.”

Kyle finished the transaction and handed Jeff the three bouquets. “Hope your ladies like them, man,” he smirked. “Come again.”

“Probably won’t,” he mumbled to himself as he walked out the door.

\-----

“Jeffrey! This a wonderful surprise,” Doreen beamed at her son who was standing on her doorstep holding a bouquet of white roses.

“Hi mom.” He smiled and went in to hug her, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You are so sweet,” she said squeezing him. “My favorite flower,” she smiled as she took the bouquet and smelled it. “These are so beautiful, I’ll go put them in a vase.”

After shrugging off his coat, Jeff followed her into the kitchen where she was rummaging through cabinets. He spotted one on the top shelf so he reached up to grab it for her. He smiled as she patted his cheek in gratitude.

“Come on, sit down. You want some coffee? Have you eaten lunch yet?” She asked as she went on with her task.

“Um no, but I’m fine. I’ll take some coffee though.” He went to grab two mugs.

“I have a fresh pot made.” She placed the last rose into the water and went to place the vase on the kitchen table. “What have you been up to, dear? Where’s Annie on this Valentine’s Day?”

Jeff chuckled as he poured the coffee. “Annie is getting some work done at her apartment, but we’re going to dinner and a movie later.”

“That sounds lovely.” She smiled broadly as he took the seat across from her. She accepted the mug of coffee and place her head in her hand. “I’m so happy you stopped by.”

Jeff laughed bashfully, avoiding eye contact. “Just thought I’d visit,” he shrugged. “It is Valentine’s Day after all,” he rolled his eyes jokingly.

“Ah. You’re lucky you arrived before all of my male suitors,” she said playfully.

“Mom,” he extended her name in fake (but not really that fake) discomfort.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’d much rather spend time with you.”

“Well I did bring you flowers.”

“The rest of them don’t stand a chance.”

They smirked at one another, both before taking sips of their coffee. It was quiet in the house, just their teasing banter. It reminded Jeff of when he was a teenager. He had his moody, angsty years, when all he would do was stay pent up in his room reading comic books and attempting to teach himself how to play guitar. He didn’t spend much time with his mom. He told himself it was because he was a teenager and _no_ teenagers ever got along with their moms. And it wasn’t even that they didn’t get along…he just avoided her. But if he was honest with himself, it was because he was scared. He was scared to talk to her. He never wanted to talk about William. So he did everything he could to avoid the conversation. Even if it meant avoiding her.

But despite that, Sundays were different. Sundays, Doreen made breakfast for the two. And they spent the meal talking about the little things, and the occasional gossip going around the neighborhood. It was the only time he allowed himself to be open with her…as long as the conversation didn’t dig up crap from the past. It wasn’t just Jeff, though. He knew she was afraid too.

“Can you ask you something?” He asked, setting his coffee down.

“Of course, dear.”

“Was there…has there, um, ever been anyone else?”

“Have I ever had another son?” She laughed, amused at whatever he was getting at.

“No,” he sighed, laughing slightly. “Have you had a boyfriend? You know, since,” he gulped and looked down. “Since he left?”

When he met her eyes, she was only smiling slightly, clearly taken aback at the fact he was venturing onto this topic. “Oh, um.”

“Do you have one now?” His eyebrows rose.

She laughed, “No, of course not! You’ve just never asked me that before.”

“I probably should have, huh?” He grimaced guiltily at her.

“Oh, Jeffrey.” She reached out to place her hand over his on the table. “I never expected you to. Not after everything you’d been through.”

“We. What _we’d_ been through.”

She smiled as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. “We made out okay though, don’t you think?”

He let out a quick breath, “It took a little while, but, I think so.” She squeezed his hand. After a moment he looked at her again, “So, you’re sure there wasn’t anyone else?” He pressed.

She sighed and pulled her hand away, stalling by taking a long sip of coffee. “I had a friend. When you were eighteen. And we became involved about around the time you moved out.”

“I can’t believe I had no idea,” he said disbelievingly.

“Oh, it’s alright,” she shook her head. “His name was Christopher. It didn’t last very long. Just a few years or so.”

“What happened?”

She shrugged, “He moved to Michigan. He was already a grandfather at the time, and his daughter had moved for work. He wanted to stay close with them.” She looked down and smiled sadly. “He asked me to join him. But I said no. I could never leave you.”

“But mom, if you were happy with him…I wasn’t…I wasn’t even around much,” he admitted guiltily.

“Oh, it was more than that. This is my home. I have a life here.”

“You could have told me.”

“I know. I probably should have,” she sighed. “But, I was always so afraid of hurting you, or reminding you of _him._ ” She swallowed thickly. “I’ve always regretted it. Not telling you. But we always kept those parts of our lives private,” she shrugged.

He nodded, understanding. “Do you miss him?”

“Well,” she sighed. “The first year or so, it took some adjusting. But I wouldn’t change any of it.” She tilted her head to the side, “And we still keep up on Facebook.”

Jeff nodded slowly, thinking carefully about his next words. “I guess…I just, I’ve realized how happy I am with Annie… and I want you to have that too.”

She reached out for his hand again and squeezed. “Don’t you worry about me, okay?”

“I wish I could have met him,” he smiled sadly.

She squeezed his hand again.

Jeff stayed at Doreen’s for another two hours, it was around four in the afternoon by the time he left. He helped his mother bring some Christmas boxes back into the attic and cleared her back porch of the ice that froze over during the last snowstorm. Of course, she made him take home the chocolate chip cookies she made while he was working around the house. (“Moooom…” “I know, I know, you don’t eat carbs and desserts and sugar and everything delicious. But take some for Annie, okay?” “Ugh, okay… She’ll appreciate them.” “I know she will.”)

At the door he embraced Doreen in a warm and long hug. “Thanks, mom.”

“No, thank you dear. For stopping by and for my lovely roses. You’re sweet.” She touched his cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, I love you, Jeffrey.”

“Love you, mom.”

\-----

“Damn. I never thought I’d see the day when Jeff Winger arrived at my door on Valentine’s Day. With roses, no less.” Britta snorted as she held the door open, giving Jeff a once over.

“Ha ha.” He looked at her flatly. “Where’s Annie? Her car is gone.”

Britta let him inside and then made her way into the kitchen where she bent down to pour some dry cat food into a dish. “Our printer has no ink so she ran to the store to get some. She has to print a research paper for… Coatman…or Coleman…or whoever.”

“Copeman,” Jeff said as he leaned against the kitchen bar.

“Oh yeah, right. Well she wanted me to tell you that she’ll back before six.” Britta stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. She nodded at the roses, “She’s going to melt into a puddle when she sees that you got her roses. What is that, two dozen? Yeesh, Winger.”

Jeff chuckled lightly, acknowledging the fact that Annie always did love romantic gestures. “Um, no. Well,” he cleared his throat before holding the yellow bouquet in front of her. “One dozen is for you.”

She was clearly taken aback. Just staring at the flowers, speechless. She didn’t take them, just looked back and forth between the flowers and his face.

“Ugh, Britta. Please just take them,” he pleaded, wanting her to do something other than stare at him like he just ran over the neighbor’s cat.

She took them but looked at the bouquet skeptically. “Why did you get me these?”

Jeff sighed. “Because.” She waited for him to continue so he rolled his eyes. “Because it’s Valentine’s Day. And you’re my friend.” She kept staring at him. “And I appreciate, you know, that you were a good friend to me over the past year, and with Annie gone and everything.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’m sure I wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around this past summer. So.”

Britta finally cracked a smile. “Wow. You really know how to woo a girl,” she laughed when he scoffed. “Thanks, Jeff. This is surprisingly sweet of you.” She put her nose up to the roses and smelled them.

“What is it that Abed would say? Character development?” Jeff smirked.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

He laughed as he pulled her into a side hug. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Britta.”

Within the next moment, Annie burst through the door, with a bag of ink in hand. “I’m here, I’m here! Sorry I’m late Jeff. We still have time for—” She stopped midsentence when she noticed the roses in her friend’s hand. “Oh, Britta, those are beautiful!”

\-----

After Annie fawned over Britta’s roses, she proved Britta right by melting when Jeff handed over her own bouquet of brilliant purple ones. Britta lovingly rolled her eyes (she was really touched by Jeff’s gesture) and she went to find a vase so she could give Jeff and Annie some privacy. He murmured a quiet “Happy Valentine’s Day” to her and gave her a tender kiss. She hugged him close with glossy eyes, whispering how much she loved them in his ear.

Annie then invited, no, she _insisted_ that Britta join them for their night out, since she didn’t have plans until later. Of course, Britta declined, but Annie was persistent (“Please come with us Britta! It’ll be so fun!” “I don’t want to be a third wheel on your date! That’s so lame.” “You won’t be! We’re getting Chinese and then going to the movie screening on campus.” “Annie…”) She finally agreed, after Jeff reassured her they wouldn’t act like insufferable teenagers.

They ended up having a really great night together. After their meal they all laughed over their cheesy fortune cookies, and then spent some time digesting their food because they ordered way too much. Britta revealed that she was going out to drinks with some people from the health care clinic she began volunteering at. Jeff and Annie were both happy for her because she was one step closer to her psychology inspired dream, but of course Annie not-so-subtlety asked if there were any cute coworkers going to the hang out (it was Valentine’s Day, give her a break!) And of course, Britta rolled her eyes and blushed, but Annie sat satisfied with a smile while Jeff grinned wiggled his eyebrows. Britta kicked him under the table and quickly changed the subject.

At the movies, Jeff bought Annie and Britta each the candy of their choice. He insisted he didn’t want any, but it didn’t stop him from stealing some of Annie’s Red Vines during the film (and you know, maybe some of Britta’s Swedish Fish). After the film, Britta headed to meet with her friends and Jeff and Annie headed back to his apartment. They spent the rest of their evening on the couch, barely watching the reruns of crime shows on in the background. They were cuddled up together, Annie under Jeff’s arm, talking and stealing kisses.

“It was really sweet of you to get Britta those flowers,” Annie said toying with the buttons on his shirt.

Jeff cleared his throat, playing with the ear of the teddy bear Annie presented him with (as a joke, but his heart still did a little flip when he saw how happy she was to give it to him). “Yeah, well. She’s been a good friend.”

Annie tilted her head so she could look at him. “She really has,” she smiled. She was thoughtful for a moment, but she then said, “I hope she finds someone who makes her as happy as you make me.”

There goes his heart again. “Annie…”

“I mean it,” she pressed a kiss to his jaw.

He nuzzled his nose along her cheek. “Hey,” he said softly. “I have something for you.”

“Jeff,” she drawled. “We said no big gifts, remember?”

“I know, but I promise this didn’t cost me more than four dollars.”

She sighed but the smiled never left her face. She watched as he pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket. He handed it to her and gave her a crooked smile. She slowly tore off the paper (purple, covered with stars, it was left over from her birthday, okay?) and lifted the cover to find a single silver key. She looked at him with wide eyes, recalling the conversation they had back in January.

Before she could say anything, Jeff jumped in to explain, “I know we said it wasn’t the right time for you to move in, but this doesn’t mean you have to. I want you to have it so you can come over whenever you want, or if I’m not home, or in the shower...” He searched her eyes, she still didn’t speak. “I promise that this isn’t to pressure you, but I want you to have it.” He gulped, “Is that okay?”

Annie laughed lightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they looked particularly glossy. “Of course it’s okay.” She took the key out and clutched it close. “This is the most thoughtful gift anyone’s ever given me.”

“Yeah?” he asked, relieved.

“Yeah,” she leaned forward to give him a long hug. “I love you,” she mumbled into his neck.

“I love you too.”

When they pulled out of the hug, Annie reached over to place the key back in the box, and the box onto the coffee table. She climbed over him to straddle his lap. With her arms around his neck and his hands holding her hips, she leaned down to give him a long kiss.

“Did you know,” she said against his lips, “that purple roses symbolize love at first sight?” She kept kissing him.

“Oh, do they?”

“Mhm.” Kiss. “Is it true? Did you fall in love with me the moment you laid your eyes on me in Study Room F?” Kiss. She was teasing, but he couldn’t help but answer honestly.

“It wasn’t that hard,” he said when she pulled away from his lips to look at him. He may not have known it at the time, but that little wide-eyed brunette took hold of his heart from the very beginning.

Annie melted, for the hundredth time that night, and captured his lips again and again.

They made out for a while, and she eventually began unbuttoning his shirt. She ground into him and Jeff let out a quiet groan. “Mmm, Annie,” he whispered.

She was breathing heavy, “Mhm, what?” She whispered against his skin, distracted.

“I feel kinda weird doing this in front of Phillip (she named the bear).” He grinned when he heard her snort with laughter.

“Then maybe we should do something about that,” she whispered in his ear.

And with that, Jeff picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom.


	8. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was late.

She sat on the edge of Jeff’s bathtub, counting. Counting, counting, counting. She was late. Thirteen days late to be exact. This was a first for Annie because she was always on schedule. The last time this happened was when she was hooked on pills and _everything_ in her life was irregular. But this was now, and she was clean, and she was very, very late.

She hadn’t realized it at first, and it wasn’t until she was looking for a towel for her shower that she noticed the box of tampons sitting in Jeff’s bathroom closet. The wind was knocked out of her. She heard her heart pounding in her ears and it felt like every inch of her skin was prickling with heat. She needed a test. She needed to run to the drug store and buy a test. Two tests! But…

She needed to tell Jeff.

He wouldn’t be home for another half hour. He ran to the gym a little while ago and they had plans to go to dinner when he got back. She couldn’t just sit and wait though, so she decided to hop in her car and head to the drug store. She would pick up the tests, head back to Jeff’s, take the tests, and talk to Jeff. God, she wished he was with her right now.

She shakily pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys and was on her way. When she arrived at the pharmacy, she felt like she was in a fog. A dream. She was there for a very specific reason but it didn’t feel real. The florescent lights were too bright and it felt like everyone in the place was watching her. She walked down the correct aisle, feeling like the shelves were closing in on her with ever step she took. When she grabbed two boxes, she quickly made her way to the register. It was an older woman, someone who was probably around her Shirley’s age. Oh God. What would Shirley think? Disappointment. Unholy. What would Britta think? Oh God, she couldn’t think of that right now. As she fumbled for her debit card, she noticed a text from Jeff.

**Sorry. Running late. I’ll be home in 20.**

She politely smiled at the cashier as she completed her transaction and made her way back to her car. She still felt like Dream Annie as she drove back and eventually parked in the guest lot at Jeff’s place. It looked like nothing changed, like she never left. But that was far from the truth. Everything could change within the next few minutes. Her life, Jeff’s life. Their life. Oh god.

When she found herself in the bathroom, following the instructions of the two tests, she seemed measurably calmer. Maybe it was because she was at ease following step-by-step directions. Something that made sense. Something certain. But then maybe it was because she began thinking about what this could mean. A baby would change everything. School, her career, her future. _It would change everything._ She wasn’t ready for something like that. She had so much that she wanted to accomplish before she settled down. And then there was Jeff! He didn’t need this now. This wasn’t in his plans either. He didn’t sign up for a baby.

But also… _there was Jeff_. This was happening with Jeff, and despite how terrified Annie was about the results, and how much this would change her entire future, there was a part of her that was comforted by the fact that this was happening with Jeff. She knew that she could be happy because it was with Jeff. It would be okay. He would make it okay.

She looked in the mirror, and smiled slightly, despite her anxious nerves.

There were still two minutes left until the pregnancy tests were ready, but she then heard Jeff key his way into the apartment. She took a deep breath and shook away her nerves and made her way into the living room where she saw Jeff kicking off his sneakers.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. You get my text?”

“Hey there,” she smiled tightly. “Yeah, I got it. Don’t worry about it. I’m running a little late myself.”

He walked over to her and kissed her temple before placing his empty water bottle on the kitchen counter. “We can still make our reservation if we leave by six.”

“Mhm. Yeah.” She grabbed his arm to keep him from heading into the bedroom. “Wait, Jeff. We, um, we need to talk, okay?”

He could read the concern all over her face, “Okay. Yeah. What’s up?”

“Let’s sit down.” She pulled him over to the couch.

He laughed nervously, “Annie, come on. What’s going on?”

She took another deep breath and looked at him with wide eyes. “Jeff. I’m…” Her voice almost cracked. “I’m late.” He was about to nod, confirming what he already knew. “No, Jeff. My period. I’m really late.” She let out a shaky breath. “I took two tests. I haven’t looked at them yet.” She took his hand in both of hers.

Jeff’s face completely paled and he swallowed thickly, “Shit, Annie.”

“I know. It caught me off guard too.”

“Shit. Shit. It caught you off guard? Annie, you might pregnant. Shit.” He pulled his hands away and ran them down his face.

She looked at him with annoyance, “I know that, Jeff.”

He stood from the couch and began pacing in front of her, “Shit. What are we gonna do? You can’t be pregnant. How could we be so careless?”

As nervous as she was and as much as she hoped that she _wasn’t_ pregnant, Annie couldn’t help but deflate at the fact that Jeff was so upset. She didn’t know how he would react but she at least hoped he would comfort her. She hoped they would comfort each other.

“This isn’t good, Annie.”

“God, Jeff! I get it!” She threw her arms up. “You don’t want to have a baby! Would you stop acting like I’m clueless! I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t plan this!” She crossed her arms defensively over her chest, angry and hurt.

He realized he hadn’t been acting in the right way and stopped in front of her. He gently grabbed her shoulders. “Annie. Look, I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know if we can handle this right now.”

“Well you know what, Jeff? What if I am pregnant? What are you going to do about it? Burn a hole into your floor? Make me deal with this by myself?!”

“Annie! No, of course not. Why would you say that?”

“Maybe because when I tell my boyfriend that I might be pregnant, I want him to comfort me and tell me it’s going to be okay rather than tell me we made a huge mistake!” Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she shook out of his grasp and headed towards the bathroom.

She left the room so quickly that she didn’t see the way he stood there completely helpless, feeling like the biggest ass in the world. She didn’t turn back when he managed to call after her.

\-----

When she closed the door, she just stood there, glaring at the tiled floor. She let out a sharp breath, trying to steady her anger. He didn’t even stop to ask how she was! He went straight into panicking. Their baby might be inside her right now and he only made her feel worse about the entire situation. They were a team, she needed him, but he was half way somewhere else.

She sighed and let a few tears escape. She allowed herself to cry for a moment, leaning against the door. She heard him on the other side of the door as he quietly knocked. “Annie? I’m sorry. Let’s talk.”

But she didn’t let him in. She pulled herself together and walked over to the sink where the two pregnancy tests sat on the ledge. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. _Okayokayokayokayokay. Okay. No matter what, it’ll be okay._

“Annie…”

She opened her eyes and looked at the first test. Not Pregnant.

Relief washed over her. Her heart still raced with adrenaline and her limbs were still shaking due to her nerves, but she was so relieved because _she wasn’t pregnant_. She looked at the second test to see the same result and had to pat her hand over heart in attempt to calm down.

She wasn’t pregnant, and her world wasn’t about to turn upside down. She could stick to her plan. Nothing had to change.

“Annie, please let me in.”

Jeff. He didn’t have to worry now. His biggest fear wasn’t about to unfold in front of him. Her feeling of relief slowly dissipated when she remembered how hurt she still was. The tears made their way back to the surface but she didn’t bother to wipe them away. She marched over to the door and opened it see Jeff jump in surprise, like his forehead was just pressed to the other side.

“Annie!” He grabbed her hands, “Look, I’m—”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“—so sorry. We can do this—”

“I’m not pregnant,” she said louder.

He stopped rambling and held his breath. “You’re not?”

She sniffed. “No.”

“Okay.” He swallowed thickly, still looking terrified. “Okay. Let’s…let’s talk about this.” He started to gently lead her to the couch but she shook out of his grasp. She couldn’t do this right now.

“Jeff, I think…I think I want to be alone right now.”

“What? No! Baby, listen—” He pleaded desperately. She closed her eyes.  _Really great choice of words there, Jeff._

“I’m going back to my apartment for the night. I just. I need to go home and think okay?” Her voice broke.

“You can’t leave, you’re crying. We need to talk about this.”

“You didn’t want to talk before! Why start now?”

“I know, I’m an idiot but—!”

“Jeff! Please, I’ll call you later okay?” She grabbed her keys and winter coat.

“Annie, no…”

“I’ll call you later. I promise.” Her voice was much softer this time. She held his gaze before she left through the door.

\-----

Holy shit. He was an idiot. No, he was more than an idiot. He was a _fucking moron_ who can’t even comfort his girlfriend when she tells him she might be pregnant. God, when would he learn how to be a decent human being?

After she left, he sat on the couch with his head in his hands, trying to think of all the ways he could make things right. They needed to talk and he needed to explain himself. She was right, he didn’t react the right way. He should have been there for her rather than spiraling out of control. But he needed her to know why he spiraled. It wasn’t just because they’d be responsible for a tiny, delicate human who would have her eyes and his forehead, because someday he might actually want that. But not now because Jeff could never live with himself if he was the reason why Annie didn’t follow her dreams. God, that sounded cliché but it was the truth. He was hesitant to even start a relationship with her because he didn’t want to fuck up her life, her career, her future. And a baby would change all of that.

He couldn’t do that to her, and yes, maybe he should have been more articulate when she dropped the bomb on him, but he was about to have a borderline panic attack at the mere thought of ruining her life. And you know, maybe he was also panicking because he was really fucking confused about his own career right now. Ever since his mom asked him about it on Christmas Eve, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he doesn’t love teaching all that much. It paid the bills and it made him feel somewhat useful, but he _missed_ being a lawyer. And he couldn’t have a baby when he was so unsure of his own future!

God. He needed to pull himself together or else he’d actually have a panic attack. Okay. She wasn’t pregnant. There would be no Winger babies running around there anytime soon. Annie’s future wasn’t screwed up. Everything was okay. Except for the fact that his girlfriend was upset and it was all his fault.

Jeff decided that he would give her some space like she asked. He planned to shower and then go over to Apartment 303 to talk to Annie. She said she would call but he needed to _see_ her, they needed to talk in person.

He headed into the bathroom but stopped short when he saw the two pregnancy tests on the sink. His heart sank and he swallowed back an unexpected swell of emotion when he realized that Annie was in there by herself. Taking the tests alone. Reading the results…alone.

Now he realized why she was so hurt. He made her go through that alone.

Forgetting about the shower, he pulled out his phone from the pocket of his gym shorts and sat on the ledge of the tub. He found the number he was looking for, put the phone up to his ear and waited. It only rang once.

“Hey, Jeff.”

“Abed,” he sighed a breath of relief.

“What’s up?”

“Um.” He hesitated, unsure of how to go about this. “I need you to tell me how a certain sitcom scenario plays out.”

“Hit me.”

“Uh…the one when the girl tells the guy she might be pregnant, and when he finds out, he completely freaks and she leaves.”

He was silent on the other end before he responded, “It depends. Is the couple a fan favorite?”

Jeff chuckled slightly. “It took some getting used to, I think. With some fans.”

“I see. Well, if this show was late in the series, say, the final season, I’d say the outcome wouldn’t be too favorable. But this sitcom you’re asking about, it’s still early in the game? Still in its first season?”

Jeff shook his head and smiled. “Yeah, Abed. Still the first season.”

“Then I’d say it’ll work out just fine. There’s a lot more story left to tell.”

Jeff took a deep breath and felt a lot more relieved. “Thanks, Abed.”

“Of course.”

“She’s not by the way. The girl. She’s not pregnant.”

“I didn’t think so. There’s no way this show would’ve jumped the shark so soon.”

\-----

She was able to hold it together for the rest of the drive home, but as soon as she keyed her way into the apartment and knocked on Britta’s bedroom door, she let the tears escape.

“Annie!” Britta said as soon as she opened the door to see her friend crying. Annie jest fell into her open arms and Britta soothingly pat her back until she calmed down. After she was able to speak again, she pulled back and wiped at her face. “What happened?” Britta asked nervously, as she lead Annie to the bed.

Honestly, Annie was embarrassed about the situation. She was a planner, she kept on top of things and the fact that she was close to having an unplanned pregnancy really didn’t sit well with her…especially when she and Jeff hadn’t even been together for a whole ear yet. Oh god, Jeff…

Annie wiped at her face again and pulled her knees up to her chest as Britta squeezed her shoulder. “I had a pregnancy scare,” her voice was still shaky and tearful.

Britta’s eyes grew wide, “What?” Annie could tell she was trying to be calm about it, but she could see Britta’s mind working frantically behind her eyes.

“I’m not,” she answered. “I’m not pregnant.” She felt so small.

Britta nodded slowly, “Okay…And you’re…sad that you’re not?” Her voice was an octave higher, trying to piece together the events of the evening.

Annie let out a slight chuckled and hugged her knees tighter, “No. I’m…I’m relieved.”

“Then what’s…”

“It’s Jeff.”

She didn’t think she’d ever seen Britta’s turn so angry so quickly. “What did the jackass do?”

“Nothing! Nothing…that’s the problem.” Annie sighed. “He just…freaked out and panicked and I needed him. I was scared and I had to go through it all alone.”

Britta rolled her eyes. “Of course he did. He’s an immature ass-face who doesn’t know how to handle his feelings like a decent human being…” she muttered angrily.

“Britta, please.” Annie sniffed.

“Sorry.” She scooted closer to Annie on the bed. “What do you mean he made you go through it alone?”

“I went to get the tests while he was out and I took them, but he came home before they were ready. So then I told him, and then he freaked out.” She let another tear escape. “I don’t know, I just wanted him to comfort me. But then he started telling me all the reasons why we made a huge mistake so I left the room and read the tests myself.” Britta rubbed her back, nodding. “And I know it’s stupid, but there was a part of me that was okay with it happening because it would have been with Jeff.”

Britta sighed and pulled Annie into a hug. “Look, I know you already know this, but it’s a good thing you’re not pregnant. Because there are some things you guys obviously need to talk about. And even though he can be an immature ass, Jeff would have come around. He’s crazy about you, Annie. He has a lot of going on underneath all those layers of muscle and insecurities, but deep down, he would be happy about this. You guys are a good team.” They stayed in the hug for a while longer.

When Annie pulled away her eyes were still rimmed red, and she smiled sadly. “Thanks, Britta.”

\-----

When Britta opened the door, she looked like she was already expecting him to come running for forgiveness… And ready to kill him. She stood blocking the entrance, with one hand on the doorframe and the other on her hip.

“What do you want?”

“I need to talk to Annie.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, well she doesn’t want to talk to you right now.”

Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t have the energy to this with her right now. “Britta. I need to talk to my girlfriend. So would you please just move?”

She must have detected his desperation because after a moment of debating with herself, she rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. He headed straight for her open bedroom but stopped when Britta mumbled, “She’s in the shower. So just…wait in there I guess.”

“Thanks.”

He sat on the bed and waited. He’d done this hundreds of times, just sat there waiting for her to get ready. And each time he was excited, care free because they were about to go out to dinner, go on a date…have sex. But this time, he sat there full of nerves because he had no idea how this was going to go.

After another five minutes of sitting and thinking, she walked into the room wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants, running a towel through her wet hair.

He stood, ready to immediately start pleading with her, “Annie…”

Her brow was furrowed, but she stopped in the middle of the room, just staring at him. “I said I would call you,” was all she said.

“I know,” he gulped. “But I needed to talk to you in person. Please?”

She was still hesitant but she eventually nodded and tossed her damp towel on to her desk chair. She took a seat on her bed, waiting for him to join her. She wasn’t going to say anything, just wait for him to start speaking.

He took up the space next her to and took a deep breath. “Look, I know you—” he looked over at the open door. He knew Britta was dying to listen, cashing in on drama to spill to the rest of the group. He rolled his eyes and went to gently close the door. When he sat beside her again, he took one of her hands in both of his and held it as he spoke. “I know you’re still upset, and I know I hurt you, but I just want to start off by saying how sorry I am.” She watched him as he spoke, waiting for him to continue. “I freaked out. And I wasn’t listening to you, and I panicked. I should have been more supportive. I was being immature and I’m so, so sorry.”

She swallowed back some emotion that made its way into her voice, “Okay.” She sniffed, “But Jeff, I really needed you. And the way you reacted, it hurt, you know? I mean, do you know what it’s like to know your boyfriend doesn’t want to have a baby with you?”

He squeezed her hand, “God, Annie, no! That’s not it at all.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, “Oh really?”

“I mean it! You’re the only person I’d ever—” He stopped and took a breath. He spoke his next words much more carefully, “Do you remember, on Halloween, you asked me if I ever wanted kids?”

She nodded.

“I told you I would if it was the right time. But Annie, this is _not_ the right time,” he searched her eyes.

She let a few tears escape, “I know it’s not, okay? I know. But… I knew if it did happen now that I would be okay with it because it would be with _you_ ,” she shrugged.

His heart skipped a beat. “And I know I would be okay because of you, Annie. This would have just been another thing that we tackled together.” He dropped his voice. “I freaked out because I was afraid that I screwed up your future. You can’t— _we_ can’t, have a baby right now because you have your whole career ahead of you. And the thought of ruining that for you would kill me. I would never forgive myself.”

“Why do you keep insisting that you’re going to ruin my life? My future?” She sniffed. “I love you, Jeff. That is never going to change.” She let a few more tears escape and he pressed his forehead to hers. He felt his eyes fill with a prickling heat, relieved that she was willing to reassure him, but also angry at himself for letting his insecurities get in the way of their relationship once again.

“I love you too. And I’m really, really sorry.” She wrapped him into a hug and his arms found a home around her entire body. He held her closely, just breathing her in. “I promise you’ll never have to go through that alone again.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” he said again, holding her tighter.

She pulled away from the hug and looked at him. “Hopefully next time this happens we’ll be ready.”

“We will be. We just have to be more careful.” He thought back to his birthday, the way she woke him up with her kisses, and the way he slipped inside her without a second thought. They were so caught up in the moment that condoms were the last things on their minds. He nudged her arm and chuckled lightly, “No more half-asleep midnight sex, okay?”

Her eyes widened, “Well that means no more surprise shower visits when you know Britta isn’t home!”

“Okay, okay.” He pulled her into another hug. “We just can’t slip up anymore.”

“I know,” she said into his neck. After a few moments she mumbled, “I thought you liked the midnight sex.”

He let out a huff of laughter, “I do. I really do.”

\-----

When they arrived back at Jeff’s, it was late in the evening. They missed their reservation by hours, but neither of them were even thinking about food since their fight. They were just happy to be back on the same page. After they talked they just stayed together on her bed, holding each other. They didn’t do much, just laid there as the minutes passed. But then she looked at him with her wide blue eyes and told him they should go back to his apartment. He was momentarily confused as to why they couldn’t just stay there, but he still patiently waited as Annie went into Britta’s room to say goodbye (and to fill her in on everything and let her know that she and Jeff were fine). And even while he was waiting for Annie to grab a few things, he awkwardly, but politely, smiled at Britta when she passed through to use the bathroom. She was giving him the death glare, so it was obvious that it’d be a while before he was on her good side again.

But then when they slipped into his dim apartment and she pulled him into his bedroom he wasn’t so confused anymore. Even though this was their first major fight, all their arguments ended with making up in the bedroom. So when they slowly stripped each other of their clothes (grabbing protection in the process) and she climbed over him, straddling his lap, he realized why they couldn’t do this in her bed, with their friend throwing darts at his head from the next room. It was intense, and intimate and they needed to be alone.

“I’m gonna go on the pill, okay?” She said breathlessly.

“Annie, look,” he said she he held onto her hips. “You don’t—”

“Shhh. It’s okay,” she whispered. “I want to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures, tears, and toasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait between updates! I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. :)

“Ugh, someone’s at the door,” Britta groaned from one of the recliners. “Jeff, go get it.”

“What, why me?” Jeff looked over from his spot on the futon with Annie’s feet in his lap.

“Please, Jeff?” Annie chimed in, giving him The Eyes.

“I’m not the one who lives here you know,” he said incredulously. The women just stared at him. He rolled his eyes and got up as the knocking continued.

Annie and Britta snickered behind him. He huffed in annoyance but he actually kind of loved it, which is why he was momentarily distracted as he reached the door. For everyone Jeff was expecting to find on the other side, he never would have guessed it would be the person standing before him.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jeff whispered as he stood in the doorway of Apartment 303, looking at the pleased yet somehow still eager man in front of him. On his face was a wide smile, a light shadow of facial hair, and layers upon layers of beads and leis hanging from around his neck. “Troy Barnes.” Jeff grinned shaking his head.

“Hey, man.” Troy said, trying to contain his excitement.

At the sound of his voice, Britta and Annie looked at each other and froze, but then soon jumped from their seats in the living room and ran past Jeff, practically knocking him over, and into the arms of their long gone wayfaring friend. “Oh my god!” Annie squeaked between her tears.

“I can’t…! I can’t believe you’re home!” Britta managed to get out, even overcome with her own emotion.

Troy just laughed and held his friends close, closing his eyes as he squeezed his arms around them. “I’ve missed you guys,” he sighed in contentment.

“When? How? Why? Where?” Annie asked, reluctant to pull out of the hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Britta asked half offended, and half relieved he was back on dry land. “We could have picked you up from the airport! Or the dock! Or wherever you came from!”

Troy snickered at their questions and shrugged his shoulders when they pulled back from the hug. He gripped the straps of his backpack and smiled brightly, “I wanted to surprise you guys.”

Annie laughed and wiped a few more tears from her eyes and Britta just shook her head and hugged herself, staring at him—like he was going to disappear again at any moment. But Troy looked ahead at Jeff and shrugged, smiling brightly.

“You’re back,” Jeff smirked. After a moment of just staring at each other, he pulled Troy into a bear hug. “Get over here.”

Troy visibly relaxed and pat him on the back, “It’s good to see you, man. I hope you’ve been taking care of our girls.”

Britta scoffed, her voice still thick with emotion, “As if I need a man to take care of me.”

Troy gasped and held his hands over his heart. “Oh! It’s like I never left,” he said on the verge of tears.

Jeff chuckled to himself, because even though he sailed around the world and had a life changing, once-in-a-lifetime experience, he was still the same Troy. Emotional, hopeful, loving, and loyal.

Annie let out a small laugh, leaning into Jeff’s side. She put an arm around his waist, to which he then reciprocated the same gesture. “Dude!” Troy exclaimed, watching the couple embrace. “It’s about damn time!”

Jeff rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.” Annie ducked her head against his sweater.

“I thought I’d have to sail around the world three more times before you ever made a move.”

“What the hell! Give me some credit!” Jeff complained.

“Um, no!” Annie swatted his shoulder. “It took me leaving for three months for you to do anything!”

Troy’s face lit up at her words, “Annie! How was D.C.? Is the White House really white? Or is more of an eggshell? Did you see Obama? Is the FBI awesome? Did you hold a gun? Did you shoot it?!” It was amazing, the fact that he must have had hundreds of stories to tell about himself and all of the places he visited with LeVar, but he still wanted to hear all about her internship.

God, they missed him.

Annie laughed (and preened), “I promise I’ll tell you all about it, okay? But come on, get settled. Tell us about your journey!” She paused quickly, her demeanor changing, “Or maybe you have some questions? You know, about Abed maybe?” She looked at him sadly.

Surprisingly, he didn’t burst into tears, look heartbroken, or panic at the absence of his friend. He seemed…almost calm. “I know where Abed is,” he smiled knowingly. “How do you think I’ve stayed updated with everything going on around here?”

“W-what?” Annie looked at Jeff then Britta.

“He figured out a way to send me letters to each of the ports I sailed to. And I’d been sending him letters.” His expression changed and he bit his fist. “I can’t believe our Abed is out there in Hollywood making movies!”

\-----

After an hour or so of squealing and crying and catching up, the girls decided they would make a celebratory dinner for Troy’s return. Baked ziti (with a Dorito’s glaze)—Troy’s favorite.  While they were working together in the kitchen (typically Britta would have protested this fact but the since she was making dinner out of the goodness her heart, she didn’t mind), Jeff and Troy were in the living room, unpacking some of his luggage.

After a while they collapsed onto the recliners and Troy sighed contentedly, happy to be back home. In _his_ chair. For a few moments, Jeff sat there thoughtful. He thought about how Troy seemed older, wiser. He thought about how he dropped everything—his friends, school, his home— to sail around the world. Of course, if Jeff was offered millions of dollars, it wouldn’t have been too hard of a decision. But that’s just the thing. It seems like it would be the easiest decision to make, but nothing in Jeff’s life had ever been that simple, so he hardly believed he would actually go through with it. Hell, he was afraid to leave his current teaching gig to become a lawyer again, let alone venture out into the ocean without looking back.

“Can I ask you something?” Jeff asked, pulling Troy from his moment.

“What’s up?” He looked over, curious.

Jeff just shook his head and shrugged. “How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How did you drop everything and just…go?”

Troy sighed a little and looked to the floor. He thought a moment and looked back up, finally, shrugging slightly. “I guess…I knew it was something I needed to do, you know? Peirce was right,” he shook his head, laughing a bit disbelievingly. “I spent my whole life trying to be somebody. And I never could find him. But this trip…this journey, this adventure or whatever…as much as I hated leaving you guys, I know I became a better person because of it.”

Jeff listened, and nodded in understanding. Still amazed at how wise Troy sounded. At how wise he actually was. He swallowed and looked at his hands awkwardly. “I don’t think I’d be able to do what you did,” Jeff admitted. “Even if it meant finding myself or becoming a better person or whatever.”

“What are you talking about, man?”

“I don’t think I’m cut out for it.” Jeff let out an uncomfortable laugh.

“No, I mean…What are you talking about? Of course you are!” He twirled the recliner to face his older friend.

“Troy…”

“Dude. You _did_ go on your adventure.” He rolled his eyes when he saw Jeff’s confused expression. “Greendale was your adventure, man. You went in there as a sleazy, d-bag lawyer who only cared about himself and his clothes, and then somewhere in between that first Spanish class and your weird, ceremonial graduation, you became a really good dude.”

Jeff stared at him, speechless.

“Maybe you didn’t get seasick or stopped by land pirates or anything, but you endured a full four years of Chang and the dean, and that’s worth something.”

Jeff finally came back to himself after a moment of processing Troy’s words. Could he be right? Did Jeff go on his journey? Did he become a better person _and_ find himself? Sure, maybe he has a diploma nailed into his wall and maybe he opened his heart to a group of six loveable weirdos, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling it that it didn’t matter because he was still _there_. Would he ever get out of that place? “Yeah, but…I’m still there. What does that say about me?”

“Who says you can’t leave?” He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was.

Before he could respond, Annie rushed into the room and stood in front of Jeff, putting her arms around his neck, smiling wide. “Did you say you wanted red or white wine?”

“Oh, um. Red.”

“’Kay!” She said as she leaned down to peck his lips, before scurrying out of the room. But then, as if she forgot something, she rushed back over and hugged Troy from behind. She squeezed him and squealed, still elated that her friend was home safe. He laughed and hugged her from his seated position as best as he could, and then she was out of the room within moments.

Jeff smiled crookedly, and looked towards where she disappeared to. Annie left. Troy left. They may have come back to Greendale but they turned out fine. Maybe he would be too.

Troy noticed the dopey look on his face and nodded towards the kitchen. “Dude, you’re with Annie. I think you’re doing something right.” Jeff smiled slightly and pursed his lips. They were both startled when they heard a crash and then Britta’s cursing. Troy’s eyes lit up and he practically jumped out of his seat. “Oh my god, watching Britta cook is one of my favorite things!” He ran off towards the kitchen to watch the show.

Jeff sat there, alone in his recliner, thinking about how everything was different, but then again not really. He thought about everything Troy said, and the truth of his wise words. He thought back to their Greendale days, when it was the seven of them together. He knew Troy always looked up to him in some way or another, but now it seemed like it was the other way around.

Maybe now Jeff needed to be a little more like Troy.

\-----

After the commotion in the kitchen died down and after they were all delightfully buzzed on wine, they sat down for their meal. For the first time in a while, there were four seats filled at the table, rather than just three. It was obvious that they felt a contentment that they hadn’t felt in a while.

Jeff topped off their glasses and Britta held hers aloft. “I’d like to make a toast.”

Annie smiled, reached over to hold Jeff’s hand in hers.

“Troy,” Britta started, “I know I speak for all of us when I say that I’m so glad you’re back home. You were really brave to sail around the world and visit all of those places. I’d know, I lived in New York.” She ignored Jeff’s quiet snort. “I think it’s pretty obvious you’re the coolest one in the group now, so congrats.” Troy laughed shyly and smiled wide.

“My turn. My turn!” Annie bounced in her seat. “Troy. You went on your journey to discover a part of yourself that had been hiding under layers upon layers of blanket forts and letterman jackets,” she smiled. “But in these past few hours it’s obvious that you’ve grown into an even better and braver person than you were before you left. And I’m so proud to call you my friend.”

“Annie…” Troy said, getting (more) emotional.

Britta and Annie then looked at Jeff expectantly, waiting for him to conclude their round of toasts. He looked around the table and sighed, his eyes landing on Troy. “Although I agree with everything these lovely ladies have said,” he said sarcastically yet sincerely. “You told me that you went on this trip because you spent your whole life listening to other people label you and define you. But I think it’s time that you do it for yourself.” They all gave Jeff a confused look, except for Troy, who looked at him with gratitude. “Tell us Troy Barnes. Who are you?”

So they listened. They listened to their friend who they missed dearly. A friend that they watched leave their little nest of comfort and venture out into a world that didn’t have paintball games, or chicken finger mafias, or utterly ridiculous school dances. He didn’t come back bruised or broken. He came back braver, stronger, and in better shape than when he left.

And Jeff _finally_ realized that maybe he was ready for his next adventure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie graduates (for real this time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this overly fluffy? Possibly. Do I care? Not one bit! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the delay in updating this fic. If you are still reading, thank you for sticking with me!

She woke up in Jeff’s bed, feeling the warmth of the sunlight filtering in through the blinds, and the heat radiating from the arm slung around her waist. She watched him for a few minutes, feeling completely content. The past nine months had been some of the happiest she could remember. Of course, she missed her friends and was sad they were no longer together in one little community, but being with Jeff helped ease that loss. They evolved, and they gave each other the love and affection they never knew they were capable of receiving.

She smiled to herself, and gently grazed her fingertips over his shoulder blades and down his back. He was flat on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow, and his bedhead was a disheveled mess. After a few minutes, he breathed deeply and slowly peeled his eyes open. They instantly found her own and the smile that crept across his face was instantaneous. He inhaled again and used the arm around her to pull himself closer. She giggled as he took the opportunity to press kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

“Good morning,” he rasped, his voice still groggy with sleep.

“Hi,” she sighed as she felt his lips on her collar bone. “Good sleep?” She asked with a smile, as she scratched her nails through his hair.

“Mhm,” he answered, propping himself on his elbow, finally pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled up at him, marveling once again at how affectionate he could be in the morning. “Enough about me…You’re graduating today, Miss Edison.” Oh yeah, she was pretty happy about that too. He brushed his nose against hers, “How do you feel?”

She held him close. “Excited. Relieved. Nervous.”

“Hm? About what?”

“I don’t know…there is still so much uncertainty.” Her job. Her living situation. What it all meant for her and Jeff.

“There is nothing you can’t take on. The world needs more women like you.”

She felt the blush creep across her cheeks. She remembered him saying that once before, it felt like a lifetime ago. But hearing it again centered her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, and pretty soon his kisses spread all over as he hovered over her and pressed her into the bed. She giggled against his lips and enjoyed the rest of his attentions he gave her that morning.

\-----

As she sat in front of the dean, in his tiny green office, she felt proud. Accomplished. And relieved. It had been a long time coming and she _finally_ had her forensics degree. Jeff was sitting next to her, grinning as the dean prepared the paperwork and her diploma. It reminded her of three years earlier, when it was Jeff getting his diploma, as their friends surrounded him. They had no idea they would all find their way back to Greendale in some way or another. And now, here she was. Closing that chapter in her life.

“Now, Annie, are you sure you don’t want to walk and receive your diploma with the rest of the students?”

She let out a breath and nodded resolutely. “I’m sure. I’m ready. This feels right.” Jeff reached over and squeezed her hand. She didn’t want to make a fuss. She did the ceremony once before, with the four remaining members of the group. She remembered seeing Jeff and Pierce sitting in the audience as she walked across the stage. Something she will never forget is the way Jeff looked at her when she met his gaze. He had a soft look in his eyes which soon changed as Pierce babbled nonsense (loudly) in his ear. She giggled as she took her seat in the sea of students. This time, she didn’t need the glitz and the glam (the dean really went all out), she just needed Jeff.

“Alrighty then. Let me just sign _here_ ,” the dean said theatrically as his pen danced across the paper. “Dot the _I_ and cross the _T_ … aaaaand done!” He smiled proudly and handed her the diploma. “Annie Edison, you are officially graduated! Again…” He said the last part like a stage whisper, but she didn’t mind because she graduated! She held her diploma and read her name, sighing contently.

“Thank you, dean!”

“You are very welcome, Annie. I’m very proud of you, aren’t we Jeffrey?”

Jeff rolled his eyes, still smiling. “Yes, Craig.” He then looked at Annie. “I am extremely proud. Congratulations, Annie.” As the dean (now satisfied) clapped his hands and jumped from his desk to rifle around for his hidden stash of champagne, Jeff kept his eyes on her and mouthed a silent, “I love you.”

Her heart was full.  She smiled through tears and silently said it back.

\-----

After the dean found his champagne and poured them each a glass, Jeff and Annie were finally on their way out to celebrate. Jeff insisted on taking her to her favorite Chinese restaurant. She was excited to spend the evening with him because she decided she didn’t need a big celebration. Although she was undoubtedly proud of herself, she felt a little silly making a big deal out of it. They would probably have a small celebration with Troy and Britta that weekend.

Once they walked out of the office and into the hallway, Jeff turned to her. “Hey, I’m gonna go pull my car around, okay? Then we can head out.”

“Okay,” she smiled before he pecked her lips and walked off.

She blushed, realizing that she would never get used to Jeff Winger’s public displays of affection. She noticed someone approaching her and was startled to realize it was Professor Copeman. “Professor! Hi!”

“Annie,” the woman smiled.

“How are you? I didn’t expect to see you here today!”

“I’m well, thank you. Well, I seem to have heard that my finest student and assistant was graduating today and I came here to congratulate her.”

Annie flushed with pride, “Awww, Professor Copeman. Thank you, this means a lot.”

“You’ve earned it, dear.” She then smirked and glanced toward down the hallway where Jeff had gone. “Now Annie…I had _no idea_ that you and Mr. Winger were an item…”

“Oh…” Annie laughed. “Yes. Almost for a whole year now,” she said, almost as if the fact is hitting her in that moment. “But we’ve known each other for years, actually.”

“ _Really_?” Professor Copeman was thoroughly entertained. “That seems like a fascinating story. I’d love for you to tell me some time.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s a long story,” Annie laughed again, awkwardly.

“Perhaps you’ll be able to tell me at the office sometime.”

Annie looked at her curiously, confused by the statement.

Professor Copeman smirked again. “There’s an opening at the Colorado Bureau of Investigations. Case manager. I may have put in a good word for you, and the position is yours. If you’d like it.”

“I…I. Uh. What?!” She couldn’t string together a coherent thought.

“Look, Annie, you’re the best assistant I’ve ever had. Your grades are exceptional. You have an internship with the FBI under your belt. If there is anyone who should have this job, it’s you.”

“Professor, thank you! I don’t know what to say! How…you can just do that?”

The woman laughed, “I don’t think you realize how much weight I pull over there. Trust me, Annie. They value my opinion.”

“I just. Wow.” Annie laughed disbelievingly. “I appreciate this so much, you have no idea.” Then her expression changed to a determined one, “What’s the next step? What do I do? When would I start? Where—”

“Annie,” Professor Copeman laughed. “Don’t worry about any of that now. We’ll be in touch and I’ll send you the information. Of course, you’ll still have to interview with the bureau and fill out a formal letter and application, but the job is essentially yours,” she winked.

Annie sighed in relief, her nerves relaxing but her adrenaline still flaring. In the next moment, Jeff was walking towards her and made his way to her side. “Hey, sorry it took so long. Chang stopped me outside.” His left hand found a home on the small of her back and he then made eye contact with the woman in front of him. “Professor Copeman, hi.” He smiled and extended his hand.

She accepted and smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

“Mr. Winger, it’s great to officially meet you.”

“Likewise. Annie’s told me some great things.”

“Oh, well. She’s very kind.” She smiled, “Actually, I was just here to offer my congratulations. And now that I have, I must be going. I wish I could chat a bit longer, but I have some final papers to finish grading.”

“Thank you for stopping by, Professor. It means a lot.”

“Of course. We’ll be in touch? Give me a call on Monday.”

Annie eagerly nodded, “Of course! Yes. Thank you.”

“Perfect. I’ll talk to you then.” She nodded towards Jeff, “Mr. Winger. Have a great night you two.” She turned to leave and Annie watched her walk in awe.

“What was that about?” Jeff asked, reading her awestruck face.

“She offered me a job,” she said still staring down the hall.

Jeff’s jaw dropped, “What?”

“She offered me a job!” She began to squeak and bounce in place.

Jeff laughed, “Annie, that’s amazing! I—wow, congratulations.” He pulled her into a hug.

“Eeeep! Thank you!” She hugged him back, giddy.

When they pulled out of the hug, Jeff asked her. “What’s the job? Where is it?”

“The Colorado Bureau of Investigations! In Denver! There’s an opening position for a case manager and she said I practically already have it! I just need the logistics and send in a letter and application and then interview and then go through training, of course, and then—”

“Woah woah, Annie. Take a breath,” they laughed together. “You deserve this,” he said firmly, kissing her lips.

“Thank you.”

“Shall we go celebrate?”

“Yes! Yes of course,” she took his hand in hers.

He didn’t mention Denver. He obviously heard her say the words. But he didn’t react to it. Was he keeping it cool? For her sake? She was glad, though, because she wasn’t prepared to have that conversation. Not yet. She wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend without adding tension due to the fact she might very well be moving to Denver. Soon.

But when he tugged her towards his parked car, and smiled softly at her, she knew it would be okay.

\-----

“Sorry, again. It’ll just be a sec.”

“It’s okay,” Annie said as she followed Jeff down the hallway to his apartment. Once they left campus, he realized he left his wallet back home. Apparently, he did some online Italian shoe shopping earlier and he forgot it on the kitchen counter. She didn’t mind making the stop before going to dinner, she was in such a good mood. Jeff was keying into his apartment while rambling about how his forgetfulness was _not_ due to his age when—

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

Oh. Oh!

She looked at the small crowd of people scattered around Jeff’s apartment. Troy was beaming, his bottle of beer held aloft, clinking it with Britta’s as she smiled. They weren’t alone though, because Frankie, the dean, Professor Duncan, and Chang were all there. Even some of their other Greendale friends were in on the celebration. Garret, Neil, Vicky, and Dave were making themselves at home.

But then she looked at Jeff, who was grinning down at her. “Surprise,” he said it quietly so only she could hear. He placed his hand at the small of her back as she took in the balloons, the streamers, and the banner! He made her another banner! With her puffy paint! This one said _Congrats Annie!_ with a drawing of a little grad cap and a diploma. She was touched, and she felt her eyes growing hot.

“Jeff,” she said, “when did you plan all of this?”

“I’ve had some time,” he said lifting a shoulder casually.

“Not much because he’s _always_ with you!” Britta chimed in.

“Can it, drunkie!” Jeff called back.

“Hey, I’m not drunk!”

“Yet,” Troy snickered.

“Okay!” Frankie announced. “I’m going to ignore this weird sexual tension that is evident among all of you and get myself a drink.” She got up from the couch. “Annie, can I get you one?”

She was still recovering from the surprise, but Jeff’s hand on her back centered her and she was finally able to form a coherent thought. “That would be great, Frankie.”

“Well come on, don’t just stand there! This is your party after all,” Duncan added as he forcefully pushed Chang out of his personal space.

“You and Jeffrey and take a seat by me!” The dean called, “There’s enough room on this love seat for the three of us!”

She could practically hear Jeff gulp. “Um, Annie! Let’s go say hi to the rest of your guests, shall we?” He ushered her towards the kitchen and out of the dean’s sight.

\-----

The party was going well and was lively as ever. She may have been looking forward to her dinner date with Jeff, but this was better. She felt so loved by each of her friends. Plus, Jeff had the party catered by the Chinese restaurant they were supposedly going to that night, which was adorable. And there was a platter of cupcakes that were covered in purple frosting. How did she get so lucky?

“Having a good time?” Britta scooted next to her, refreshing her empty glass.

Annie was taking a moment alone at the kitchen bar, reflecting while watching her friends mingle. “Absolutely! I honestly had no idea. You guys are amazing.” She gave Britta a side hug and squeezed.

Britta scoffed, “We are, thank you for finally acknowledging it,” she teased. “But this wasn’t really a team effort. This was _all_ Jeff.”

“It was?” Annie looked out into the party to find him. He was getting into a heated debate with Duncan about something insignificant. It was cute, how passionate and fired up he could get about random things.

“Yep. He’s been at it for about a month now. He made me and Troy swear we would keep our mouths shut.”

Annie giggled, biting her lip. “He told me he forgot his wallet,” she recalled, realizing that he was acting a bit twitchy since they had left campus.

Britta snorted. “He definitely forgot his _sanity_. He called us four times to make sure we picked up the food and had the decorations. And the banner! God! He was so particular about the banner! You’re really rubbing of on him, you know.”

Annie laughed and felt her chest swell. “Well thank you. I appreciate it. I love you, guys.” Britta accepted another hug from her and they looked out to observe their friends once more. Their eyes landed on Troy and Frankie. “I am dying to know what he’s saying to her.”

“I know right? I never thought I’d see the day those two would be interacting.”

They could have sworn they heard Frankie mention steel drums.

\-----

Later on when the party was winding down, Annie found Jeff in the kitchen where he was beginning to recycle empty bottles and cans. She watched him and was overwhelmed with everything she felt for him. In her heart, she knew he would be everything she hoped, but she was still continuously surprised at his thoughtfulness and graciousness. They both grew a lot from the people they were when they met years ago, and she felt grateful that she was able to witness these acts of kindness that Jeff rarely and quietly revealed to the world. Despite the mistakes he’d made in his past, Annie had never known anyone whose heart was always in the right place. And the fact that he threw this party meant everything to her. She loved him more than anything and she wasn’t going to let a job get in the way of their future together. They would make it work. She was sure of it.

He was about to toss the last of the glass bottles into the bin when she snuck up on him and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing.

“My oh my, Troy, I forgot how petite you are.” Annie gasped in laughter as he turned around in her arms. “Well, this is awkward,” he smirked as he dipped to kiss her lips. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She let him kiss her again. It started off with a tender peck but then became much hungrier. His hands made their way into her hair and she bit his bottom lip. He then walked her back into his refrigerator. She felt the cool metal on her back until he picked her up and placed her on the counter. Her arms made their way around his neck and her legs found a home around his waist. She smiled against his lips as he made a low sound of approval. They made out, all while their friends were in the next room, but neither seemed to care. “Thank you for the party, Jeff. This was really sweet of you,” she whispered against his lips.

“Yeah well,” he pecked her lips. “You deserve a party. And a lot of things. I want to give you all of the things.”

She laughed and kissed him again. “Things are nice, but all I really want is you.”

“Ugh,” Jeff scrunched his face. “We’re so gross.”

“Maybe, but you love it.” She brushed her hand through his hair.

“Yeah. I do.” She kissed him again and really believed him.


End file.
